The Kiss
by Niamh2816
Summary: When Katniss and Gale are walking up to the fence and Gale kisses Katniss. Will she push him away or want more? Does she have feelings for him or not? No Peeta to stand in the way if they really want to be together. Time can only tell what the future will bring. I do not own The Hunger Games. No Games.
1. The First Kiss

The Hunger Games

_Gale and Katniss' Kiss-Katniss Pov_

**I wrote this story as I kinda wanted Katniss and Gale have the love story with out Peeta so this is my version of the kiss I think should have happened. I really felt sorry for Gale in the first two books and I write these in the sense that Peeta had no part in the story. So in this story Katniss does have feelings for Gale. Hopefully you all like it. ;) :) This takes place when Katniss and Gale are in the woods and walking back up to the fence.**

Then suddenly, as I was suggesting I take over the daily snare run, he took my face in his hands and kissed me.

I was in shock and unprepared to this type of touch from Gale, It's never been like that between us. His lips pressed against mine softly and my head began to spin. His hands were warm and they pressed softly against my face. I then realised I was like his prey caught up in one of his snares and how easily done.

Before I got the chance to fully kiss him back he released his hold on me and stepped back.

_"I had to do that, at least once" _he said as he turned to walk away.

He got about six steps away while my head was spinning and I tried to get my mouth to say something. I took a deep breath and forced myself to walk up behind him.

_"Gale...stop" _I said. He froze but didn't turn around. I could see his breathing rapidly increased as his shoulders moved more often.

I walked the two extra steps that was between us. I reached forward with my right hand and covered the front of his right hand with mine. I squeezed his hand lightly and I saw him look down at our touching hands. I stepped closer and pressed my face against his shoulder and I trailed my left hand up in between his shoulder blades.

He turned around slowly and I released his hand. I looked up at him and he looked nervous and a little embarrassed. I tried to come up with something to say but I froze up. I didn't know what to say.

I moved in closer and put my hands on his chest. I kept my eyes looked on his and then kissed him. It was like before soft and lingering. I moved my lips against his and my heart began to speed up. He put his hands on the small of my back and he pulls me closer which makes me moan into his mouth. I trail my hands up his chest to his shoulders. I weaved my fingers through his hair and pulled gently which made him groan. His hands slipped under the back of my shirt and press against the skin at the small of my back.

The kiss that started soft has turned so passionately and deepens when I feel his tongue pressing against my lip asking for entry. I open my mouth and his tongue enters my mouth and slides against my own. One of his hands leaves my back and twists in my hair. I press harder against him so our chest touch and we both moan. We both break off gasping for air.

I look into his eyes and see they are dilated and drooping same as my own. When our breathing slows I softly cup his face with my hands,

_"Did that show you what I couldn't put into words?" _I say.

_"Yeah I think it did" _he says smirking and I laugh.

He strokes my cheek and puts a strand of hair behind my ear.

_"I need to get home, I've been out here for hours and they'll be worried"_ I say.

_"Okay, I've to head to the hob"_ says Gale.

He leans down and presses his lips against mine then my forehead and I close my eyes.

_"I love you_" He says.

_"I love you too" _I say.

He smiles and without hesitation I return it.

_"See you tomorrow yea?" He says._

_"Yeah, at dawn"_I say.

We both turn and walk in different directions, Gale to the hob and I back home. My head spins thinking about the kiss and how the fire and hunger exploded when we kissed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Telling Madge

Katniss and Gale - The Kiss

_Chapter Two_

I push open the front door of the house and go into the kitchen to find Prim and mother preparing dinner.

_"Katniss you've had us so worried, you never told us you went...out" _my mother says to me.

_"I know, I'm sorry. I just needed some fresh I soppose"_ I say.

_"Dinner ready in an hour"_she says.

_"I'm going out to see Madge, I'll be back for dinner"_I say.

_"Alright"she says._

I make my way towards Madge house. I knock on the door and the district major answers the door.

_"Looking for Madge" _he asks.

_"Yes, is she in?" _I ask.

_"Yes come on in. She's up in her room. Go on up"_the major says.

_"Thanks"_ I say.

I climb up the stairs and knock gently on Madge's door.

_"Come on in"_ Madge says.

_"Hey Katniss! I thought I heard your voice_"

_"Hey Madge, I need to tell you something" I say._

She pulls me over to her bed and we face each other sitting crossed legs.

_"Gale kissed me"_I say.

_"About time, the both of you are so oblivious to your feelings"_she giggles.

"_Haha! I'm worried that it might turn awkward now"_I say.

_"Katniss its only going to be awkward if you let that happen. You've been best friends for years but it's more than that. You love each other, he wants to be with you, so don't push him away"_she says.

_"Yeah, I'm just being silly"_I say.

_"Exactly it will be fine. Was it good?" she says._

_I _blush and we both giggle. We talk for a bit but I have to leave for dinner.

_"See you in school"_I say as I leave.

I walk into the kitchen and sit down beside Prim to have my dinner.

_"What you do today little duck? "_I say to Prim.

_"Milked lady and helped mum treat a kid with the measles, she looked so sick"_ she says.

_"Well with you looking after her she'll be in perfect health in no time"_I say.

We have an early night and I tuck Prim into bed before getting in beside her. I turn off the side lamp and drift asleep. When I wake up Prim is snoring softly beside me so I get up trying not to wake her and put on my hunting gear. I got down the stairs out the front door and head for the woods.

I slide underneath the fence and walk down to Gale and mine meeting place and see he's not there yet so I sit down and wait for him. I look out over the valley lost in thought about what's out there and then I feel someone slip their legs each side of mine so I'm sitting in between their legs. I gasp and turn around to see Gale with a devilish smirk on his face from frightening me.

_"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that"_ I say while turning round facing out toward the valley again and leaning back against Gale's chest.

_"Sorry couldn't resist"_he whispers into my ears and reaches down and entertained our fingers.

_"What do you think is out there? I mean beside the districts and the capitol." _I say.

_"There must be something, maybe it's full of valleys like this"_he says.

_"Yeah maybe"_I say.

"_I would run away, with see what is there though" _he says.

_"Me too"_I say.

_"Let's go check the snares"_he says.

We walk down into the woods with our hands twined together.

**That was really a fill in, it will get better though. I've their future planned so I don't want to rush. Soon the families find out about the two of them, their friends at school(girls who get jealous) and their friends at the hob.**

**Niamh **


	3. Making It Official & Jealously

**Katniss and Gale - The kiss**

_Chapter Three_

We walked back to the fence -after checking the snares and gathered herbs- hand in hand.

_"Sooo..eh.. I guess..that we're together? Like girlfriend and boyfriend?"_Gale's says anxiously.

I look over at him and I can tell he's actually really nervous about what I'll say. Neither of us are good with words or expressing our feelings so it's making us both feel awkward for not knowing how to say the right thing.

_"I thought that was already obvious, I don't want to be with anyone else except you" _I say and I I lean my forehead against his arm.

He's been holding his breath because I hear him let out a deep breath. He then wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I wrap my arms around his waist and press my face into his chest. He let's go, takes my hand answer walk towards the seam. When we're near my house he kisses me and tells me he'll see me school and walks back to his house.

I walk into the house and change my clothes for school. I call Prim and we make our way to school. Once we're at school I tell Prim that me and Gale are going hunting and ill see her for dinner.

I walk down the hallway and go to my locker which basically has nothing inside because I don't really bother with school I just go round with a pen and a copy just so the teacher think I do something though I don't because the copy just has my name written on the front and the pen is brand new. I take them out of my locker and close my locker to see someone leaning against the locker beside mine and I get a fright.

_"Jesus Gale don't do that! " _I say.

_"Do what?"_he asks innocently.

"You know what. Sneaking up on me like that" I say.

_"I don't know what your on about"_he says smirking. _"I heard all years have to go to assembly today because their showing some movie" _he says.

_"Great. " _I say scarastically.

He chuckles. He puts his hands each side of my head against my locker, leans down and kisses me and walks down the hallway to his locker.

Then Madge appears in front of me smirking.

_"What?"_I say.

_"Oh nothing. You and Gale looked...very cosy. Some of the girls looked livid."_she laughs._ "So you two are pretty serious?"_she says and we walk towards our first class.

"_Yeah"_I say avoiding her gaze and I see alot of people staring at me. Mostly the girls sending daggers with their eyes straight towards me. I turn and look at Madge to see that she's also noticed the girls deathly stares. We lock eyes and we burst out giggling.

We walk into class and take our seats at the back of the classroom. My friend Alice who's sitting in front of me turns around and says,

_"So you and Gale eh? Thank God it was you, not one of them stupid bimbo girls in his year or-"_ she glances up the front to a girl named Sophie who has been throwing herself at Gale for years. Though he shows no interest in her she never takes the hint. Alice turns around and faces us and smirks and we laugh.

After Lunch we're all called to the gym for assembly to watch the movie. Madge, Alice and I walk into the gym and walk to the back and sit down so we don't have to watch the movie. I noticed when I walked by the girls in Gale's years all turned to look at me. The three of us laughed and we turned our heads and kept walking.

_"Ya know what would be funny? If you and Gale just started making out right in front of them. Their faces would be priceless." _Madge says laughing.

_"Definately, you two probably can't keep your hands off each other after how long it took ye to admit your feelings even the whole district knew before you two did_" says Alice and her and Madge start laughing.

We look up at the screen to see if the movie has started when a girl named Rachel who's in Gale's year walks up to Gale and touches his arm,

_"I saved you a seat babe"_she says.

_"Nah, no thanks"_ he says and walks down towards us.

Rachel looks like she would kill him because in her eyes no one turns her down. Especially not in front of the whole school but she silently sits back down but we can tell shes fuming.

_"Looks like someone is in a huff, ah girls?" _Alice says giggling and we all join in.

Gale and his friends Sean and Aaron sit down beside us and we all start different conversions. Gale puts his arm around the back of my chair and whispers in my ear,

_"Seems everyone knows about us at school just the hob and our families left"_he says with a smirk.

_"Yeah but seems that some can't take the hint"_ I say looking towards Rachel.

_"Nevermind her babe, just ignore it"_ he says and he starts to stroke the back of my neck with his thumb which sends a shiver of pleasure through my body. We turn to see the movie is starting on the screen.

**A thanks to firework7 for the suggestion, hope this was good enough :)**

**More to come people. The hob, Katniss' and Gale's families find out about them and things begin to get heated between the two of them(if yano what i mean ;) lol**


	4. Lets Not Get Caught

**Katniss and Gale- The Kiss**

_Chapter Four_

School is over so Gale and I are heading to the woods. Once we pass the seam Gale takes my hand in his and we walk to the fence talking about that awful movie. Gale slips under the fence first and then offers his hand to me to help me up. Once we head down the hill we decide to hunt and gather some herbs for my mother.

After hunting we have two squirrels and three rabbits, I take a squirrel and a rabbit and Gale takes the rest since he's got the bigger family to feed.

_"Hazelle wanted to invite you, Prim and your mother over tomorrow for dinner since we were over at yours last."_ Gale says when we reach the side of my house.

_"Kay, what time?"_I say.

_"Half seven I'd say, Posy misses you"_he says chuckling.

_"Well course she does, she grows up in a house with three boys that wouldn't play with her because their growing young men"_ I say with a smirk.

Suddenly Gale grabs my wrists and pins me to the side of the house. He runs his lips down my neck and I begin breathing more rapidly

_"I can show you how manly I can be" _he says while he pushes my braid off my he begins pulling his lips down the curve of my neck to my shoulder leaving goosebumps.

_"I bet you can" _I say biting my lip. I barely notice that he's really spending time on my neck. He's sucking and making little bites on my neck and shoulder.

He brings his face up to mine and stares into my eyes which shine with love and desire.

_"I love you" _He says.

_"I love you too" _I say.

He presses his lips against mine softly and presses his hands under my shirt on the small of back. I wrap my arms around his neck and stretch up on my tip toes and he slowly lowers his hands over my bum to my thighs and lifts me and presses us against the wall more. We both pant heavily and loudly. He kisses along my jaw and down my neck to my chest. I close my eyes and lean my head back against the wall. I moan loudly when he bites down on the curve of my neck and presses his hips against mine. He moves his mouth to mine and kisses me long and hard. I moan into his mouth and deepens the kiss when he slips his tongue into my mouth. He lifts me higher against the wall and our hips grind together which makes us moan loudly. He moves one hand from my thigh and pushes it into my hair and pulls my head back slightly to kiss my neck and we grind our bodies against each other when...the front door opens. We both freeze still.

_"Katniss are you out here?"_ says my little sister Prim.

_"Go"_ I whisper to Gale. He let's go of my thighs and my feet hit the ground. I stand forward abit and fix my hair and Gale pushes me against the wall with a long lingering kiss then a peck on the cheek.

Gale then whispers into my ear,

_"Did that show you how manly I can be?"_he says in a husky voice which makes my stomach tighten. I lean up and whisper back,

_"A little, but I don't think you showed your full potential" _I say smirking.

He smirks and kisses me and walks the way round my house.

_"Over here Prim, I'll be in in a min" _I say.

**Things are beginning to heat up ;) **

**Will Prim and Ms Everdeen see katniss' neck covered with hickeys? What will they say? ;p**

**Will katniss and Gale 's mothers start talking about them at dinner? ;) well wait and see :)**

**Im going to do a few different povs, so we see what the outside think of the relationship thats finally happened since everyone believed it was going to happen and been waiting for it. Greasy Gae look abit smug? Few other people too :)**

**Any suggestions let me know :) **

**Niamh.**


	5. Caught Out

**Katniss and Gale - The Kiss**

_Chapter Five_

I walk into the house after Prim to see my mother preparing dinner.

_"We were wondering where you were? We thought we heard someone out front. What were you doing?"_ my mother says to me. I blush scarlet.

_"Oh. Hm. Just getting wood for the fire."_I say avoiding her gaze.

_" What's that on your neck?" _she says. She walks over to me and examines my neck.

She loosens the grip and looks into my eyes with a knowing look.

_"What's wrong?" _says Prim.

_" Nothing is wrong Prim, will you cut up the vegetables for me" _says my mother.

My mother smirks and raises her eyebrows at me and I walk into the bathroom. I close the door behind me and look at myself in the mirror. My neck is covered in hickeys and bite marks. My neck is pink and purple no wonder my mother was looking at me with humour. I didn't even think to cover it up when I walked through the door. I let down my hair so it some what covers the marks and walk out to the kitchen for dinner.

I take my sit beside Prim and my mother smirks at me now and again. I avoid looking at her for the rest of dinner till Prim leaves to clean the dishes when my mother finally says something about it.

_" So..whos the guy?"_ she says.

_" I don't know what your talking about" I_ say avoiding eye contact. She laughs.

_" Katniss, I know what the marks are from. Don't lay dumb" _She laughs again.

_" I'm going to bed. Oh, Hazelle invited us over tomorrow to have dinner" _I say.

_" That's good, Oh. Is it Gale?" _She says.

I groan and make my way to bed and fail into a deep sleep.

...

The next morning I wash my hair and decide to leave it down to cover up all the hickeys and bites.

Its just cold enough to put on a scarf so I decide to wear a black one so it doesn't stand out so much.

I walk down the stairs to see my mother and sister just getting breakfast together, I sit down beside Prim and have some of the porridge. I see my mother smirking into her breakfast and she tries not to start laughing. When she looks at me I give her a dirty look.

_" Ready to go to school Prim?" _I say.

"_Yea, I'll just get my bag"_ she says. She leaves and heads to her room.

"_Should put something on that" _my mother says looking down into her tea smirking.

"_Yea yea" _I say.

...

I walk down the school hallway towards Alice and Madge.

"_Hey Alice. Hey Madge_"I say.

"_Hey_" Alice says and she walks off up towards her first class.

"_What's up with her?_" I say to Madge.

"_I don't know. She keeps saying nothing is wrong_" Says Madge.

"_We'll find out at lunch_" I say.

"_Yea. So what's with the fancy scarf? Looks like your trying to hide something_" shes says smirking.

"_What? No. I'm...It's just chilly_" I say which just makes her laugh all the way to lunch.

...

When Madge and I take our seats in the cafeteria Alice is staring out the window.

"_What's wrong Alice? Come on talk to us_" I say.

Alice stares at us for a few minutes then she covers her mouth,

"_I think I'm going to be sick_" She says and runs off to the bathroom.

We follow her into the bathroom and she's bending over the toilet getting sick. I hold back her hair and rub her back while Madge gets some tissue to wipe her mouth.

Alice sits back against the stall wall and takes the tissue Madge hands her. I flush the toilet and take a mint out of my bag and give it to her.

"_Alice talk to us. What's going on_?" I say.

She stares at us. Madge and I sit down beside her in the toilet stall and close te stall door before she speaks.

**What's wrong with Alice? Is she sick? Or what? Will Katniss' mother talk to Hazelle?**

**Review.**

**Niamh.**


	6. Alice Talks

**Katniss and Gale- The Kiss**

_Chapter Six_

_" I'm..I'm pregnant" _Alice says and she bursts into tears. Both Madge and I are shocked into silence.

"_Are you sure Alice?Hundred percent positive?" _Says Madge.

"_Yes. Positive." Alice says._

"_How far gone are you Alice?"_ I say.

"_Three months I think. I don't know what to do. I kept it a secret thinking I was just late but I'm not. I'm pregnant."_ Alice says.

"_Who's the dad? Have you told him?" _I whisper.

"_No, I can't. Imagine what people are going to say. I'm pregnant and I'm not married and I'm still in school. My parents are going to be so disappointed"_ Alice says sobbing.

"_Alice its going to be okay. We always have your back. Alice who's the father? Please tell us. We can help you"_ I say.

"_Alice hunny, please tell us. We want to help but when your walking around with a bump one day he's going to know. It be better to have your family and his family know before people find out." _Madge says soothingly.

"_Sean. Sean Wilson." _Alice says. Madge and I look at each other in shock because Sean is going out with the school slut Jane.

"_Alice, you know Sean will take responsibility. You and the baby. Talk to him. He's a nice guy, he'd never turn his back on you." _Madge says.

"_I don't know. It was really a casual thing like we had sex behind Jane back for god sakes. What's wrong with me. She'll be after me and all. I'm so scared."_ Alice says sobbing.

Madge and I rub Alice's back when we hear the bathroom door shut and the three of us freeze. We didn't even think to check if any one was in here. Someone heard our full conversation. Someone knows that Alice is pregnant with Sean's baby.

**Who heard the three girls talking.**


	7. Through The Window

**Katniss and Gale - The Kiss**

_Chapter Seven_

The three of us stay still. Not knowing what to say or do. Finally Madge breaks the silence.

"_It might not even be someone who knows us. Might not recognise our voices. It will be fine. Alice please tell Sean before people find out it will be easier for you. We'll be there every step of the way. We're your best friends Alice. Okay?" _Madge says.

"_I promise you Alice it will be okay"_ I say with a smile. She nods and we all hug.

_"I can't believe I'm going to be a mommy"_ Alice says cheerfully.

_"And an amazing loving one too" _I say.

...

At half seven Prim, my mother and I head to Gales for dinner. My mother still finds the hickeys on my neck very funny. Though I can guess she knows they're from Gale and she can't wait to talk about us to Hazelle. When we reach the door of Gale's Hazelle immediately answers. She hugs the three of us and we walk into the sitting room where Gale and the kids are. My mother and Hazelle head into the kitchen. No doubt to talk about the hickeys. Prim sits down beside Vick, Rory and Posy to play some board game.

Gale gets up off the couch and comes over towards me.

_"Hey Catnip, nice scarf you got there" _he says smirking.

"_Yea, seems everyone thinks that" _I say. "_Mother probably talking about it with Hazelle, she immediately knew they were from you"_I say laughing.

_"Well see what's she's saying" _he says.

_We walk into the hallway and stand outside the kitchen door listening to my mother and Hazelle._

_"What time did Gale get home last night?"_My mother says.

_"Around nine I think. Why?" _Hazelle says.

_"Thought so"_ My mother mutters to herself. _"See the way Katniss is wearing a scarf? Covering some pretty little hickeys" _She laughs.

"_Who's the guy?" _Hazelle says.

"_I don't know. I think it might be Gale. She was outside the house with someone around nine so maybe."_ My mother says.

"_You think they've finally realised their feelings for eachother?"_ Hazelle asks.

"_I don't know. Time can only tell"_ My mother says.

They continue talking about us so Gale and I head to the back garden. Once the back door is closed Gale sweeps up behind intertwining our fingers and leaning his chin on my shoulder. I giggle.

"_They really do have some theories? Don't they? I wonder if I left a few more hickeys would they notice?" _Gale says.

"_Hmm. Well I think that would give them the sasification of being right. You and I walking into the kitchen together and me covered in more hickeys, don't you think?"_ I say teasingly.

Gale smiles into my neck,

"_Well, I'm surprised they haven't heard about us since we're the talk of the school and everybody in the seam have been waiting for us to get together."_ He says.

"_Very true_"I say.

_**Hazelle's POV**_

I get up from the kitchen table to boil water in the kettle when I look out the kitchen into the back garden to see Gale and Katniss. Gale holding her hands and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

_" Rose(Ms. Everdeen btw)look, come her!" _I say.

"_What?"_ Rose says.

"_Just come her and look at this" _I say.

She stands up and looks out the window at Gale and Katniss and claps.

"_Awh. I was right. I knew it."_ she says.

"_Finally." _I say.

Then the kids- Rory, Vick, Prim and Posy- enter the kitchen.

"_What's going on? why are you two jumping up and down and clapping?" _Rory asks and they laugh.

"_We're watching Gale and Katniss"_ I say.

"_What's interesting about that?"_ Rory says.

"_Look for yourself"_ I say.

Rory, Vick and Prim lean up against the counter and see Gale taking Katniss' face in his hands and kissing her.

"_Oh. My. God" _Prim says.

_" Way ago Gale" _Rory says.

Posy tugs on my dress and says, "_Up. Up. I wanta see_" she says. I lift her up and sit her on my hip.

"_Oh. Gale and Katniss, Kissy Kissy_"She says and we all laugh.

_"Let's all act like we didn't see anything and have a bit of fun with them?_"I say. They nod.

**Niamh.**


	8. Teasing

**Katniss and Gale - The Kiss**

**_Chapter Eight - Katniss' Pov_**

As Gale and I walk back into the house everyone is seating around the kitchen table. Everyone avoids looking at us as Hazelle serves dinner. Gale and I take our seats between Prim and Rory and we fill our plate with food. Everyone tucks in to their food in silence.

_"I like your scarf Katniss, it's lovely"_ Hazelle says. I look over to my mother who is smirking and looking down to her plate.

_"Thanks, it's new. Mother made it for me a while ago"_I say.

_"Your not finding it a bit warm wearing that?"_She says while looking down to her plate.

_"Eh.. nope. I must feel the cold more than some. I soppose"_ I say which makes my mother laugh quietly.

"_So..Katniss any man in your life?" _Hazelle says which makes both Gale and I stop eating.

_"Eh. hm. No, why?"_ I say.

_"Well, I'd think many of the guys at school would be chasing you?"_she says. I laugh and Gale hands are clenched into fists.

_"No." _I say looking down at my plate.

_"I thought that guy..Finn Brown had a bit of a crush on you. Maybe we should set you up?"_ Hazelle says.

_"No"_ Gale roars which cause everyone to turn and stare at him.

_"No, .. that guy. Well he's.. not particularly nice, so I heard"_ Gale says looking down at the table blushing.

_"Oh. Really? I heard he's very sweet"_Hazelle says. Gale then turns to me.

_"To be honest..I'm not really interested"_I say sweetly.

_"Oh. That's right, you already have a boyfriend. Don't you sweetheart?"_My mother says sweetly.

_"What? What do you mean?"_I say.

_"Well those hickeys on your neck had to come from someone, didn't they?"_Mother says sweetly. Gale and I turn red and we look down at the table.

_"What? What's wrong with Katniss' neck?"_Prim says innocently which makes Hazelle and my mother laugh.

_"Nothing dear, just her boyfriend was leaving kisses all over her neck"_my mother says smirking.

_"That's why your wearing a scarf, is it Katniss?"_Rory says innocently. Both Gale and I stare at everyone knowing something is up.

I stutter not knowing what to say.

_"What about you Gale? Any girlfriend on the go?"_My mother asks him. I roll my eyes.

_"Hmm. No, not at the minute"_ he says. I put my hand on his knee and squeeze to make fun of him.

_"Good looking man like you? C'mon, there must be some pretty girl?"_Mother says.

_"Nope no girl"_ He says.

_"If you have no girlfriend Gale, why were you kissing Katniss outside?"_ Vick says. Everyone laughs except Gale and I.

_"HA. HA. You all are so funny"_ Gale says.

_"Why didn't you two tell us?"_Hazelle says smiling.

_"Didn't get round to it I sopose"_Gale says.

_"Well all of us are so happy for you two. You eventually figured it out after the whole district did"_Hazelle says and everyone laughs.

_"When's the wedding?"_Rory says smirking. I choke on my drink.

_"Rory stop that_"Hazelle says.

_"I'm only joking"_ he says and everyone laughs.

...

After dinner everyone goes into the sitting room to talk and watch the tv while I help Hazelle with the dishes. She washes the dishes and I dry.

_"So how long has been going on?"_Hazelle says to me smiling.

_"Just a few days"_I say blushing.

Hazelle finishes the washing up and comes over and embraces me and then looks directly into my eyes.

_"Katniss I really want to say, your the only girl I would ever approve of for Gale. You've always been family to us and your like a daughter to me. Some day if you and Gale decide to marry you know you would always have my blessing" _Hazelle says and I blush.

"_Thanks Hazelle."_ I say embarassed and she strokes my cheek. She smiles at me and then leaves the room. I continue to dry the plates when Gale walks into the room and comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

_"Seems were played big time tonight"_he laughs.

"_Yea. Your mother seems to be the most happiest about the idea"_I say.

_"Of course. She loves you like her own daughter"_he says which makes my throat close.

_"Yea she said_"I say.

_"Prim was giving me looks like "if you hurt my sister and break her heart, I'll hunt you down"_ he says. I laugh.

_"Well you better watch out then"_I say.

"_I will."_ he says and he turns me around and lifts me onto the counter. He stands in between my legs and puts his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his shoulders.

He smiles and leans in for a long loving kiss and he deepens it.

We're then interrupted by some coughing and we break off the kiss to see Hazelle and my mother and Prim in the doorway.

_"Well I guess you want some time together"_ my mother says awkwardly.

_"She can stay here tonight, as long as there's no funny business"_Hazelle says and gives us a pointly look. We blush.

_"Okay. That's fine. See you tomorrow. Bye Katniss"_ My mother says smirking.

_"Night. Night little duck"_I say to my mother and Prim. Prim doesn't look at me but just walks out the door, my mother follows.

_"Looks like someone feels second best"_ Hazelle says.

_"I'll talk to her tomorrow"_I say to Hazelle and she leaves the room.

Gale and I go into Gale's room. Since I've nothing to wear, Gale hands me one of his shirts and I put it on and he takes his clothes off except for his boxers.

We push back the covers and climb into the bed. Gale pulls me in close so my back is pressed into his chest and our thighs are touching so we are spooning. He covers us with the blankets and wraps his arm around my waist and I put my arm over his and we eventually fall asleep.

**The hob left and more things to come. If i get more reviews I'll write more as it pushes me on :**)

**This chapter for firework7 for the help and suggestions :)**

**Also to the people who are liking my story :)**

**Niamh.**

**Hope you like. **

**REVIEW :)**


	9. The Hob

**Katniss and Gale - The Kiss**

_**Chapter Nine**_

I wake up wrapped in Gale's arms and I remember I'm not at home but at Gale's house. I hear Hazelle in the kitchen and the kids running around the house. There's a loud banging noise like a pan hit the ground and Gale stirs.

_"Morning beautiful"_ Gale says as he kisses my neck.

_"Morning yourself_" I say. I turn around to face him and he leans in to kiss me.

"_I say we have about three minutes till Posy and the boys decide to wake us up by jumping on the bed"_he says.

_"Well..then you better make the time worth it, shouldn't you"_I say smirking.

_"Well than"_he says and he straddles me and pins my hands above my head. He smiles down at me and leans down to kiss my neck.

_"Two minutes" _I say and moan as he kisses my collarbone.

_"Hmmm..."_he says as he runs his hand up my thigh bringing my t-shirt up with it.

_"One minute left"_I say. He smiles into my neck.

_"I probably should get off"_he says. I pout and he laughs.

He leans down to barely brush our lips together to tease me so I push him off me and he laughs.

"_Not funny Gale_"I say. Then Posy runs into the run and climbs up on the bed and jumps on Gale. I laugh.

_"Mummy said its time to get up"_ Posy says sweetly.

_"Did she now? You offered because you wanted to jump on the bed, didn't you?"_Gale says and catches Posy and tickles her. She giggles.

_"Galeeeee...stopppp"_she giggles and we all laugh.

_"Tell mam, we're getting up now, will ya"_he says. She nods and leaves the room.

Gale gets up and dresses when Hazelle knocks on the door,

_"Katniss your mother stopped by and left you this-_Hazelle shows me the bad-"_she probably thought you would need some fresh clothes"_she says and leaves the bag on the ground.

_"Thanks"_I say. She smiles and leaves us to change.

When I'm changing my top and jeans, Gale sits on the bed to put on fresh socks and watches me.

_"Like something you see?"_I tease.

_"Yea definately"_he says and his eyes run up ad down my body. I smirk.

When we leave the bedroom we walk into the kitchen to see everyone sitting down having breakfast.

_"I didn't know if you wanted breakfast or if you two are going to the hob?"_Hazelle says.

_"We have to check the snare line anyway and then trade at the hob so we'll have something there"_Gale says and she nods.

_"See you later"_She says.

_"Yea"Gale says._

_"Bye Katniss dear"_ Hazelle says smiling.

_"Bye"_I say smiling.

...

When we walk out the door Gale takes my hand and we head towards the fence. I notice on our way through the seam some of the seam folks smile and look at our intertwined hands and smirk. I look at Gale and we laugh. When we pass a few girls from Gale's year they turn and look at us. Rachel walks towards us and stands in front of us staying in our way.

"_Hey Gale. So..I just wanted to say once your done with Katniss come see me"Rachel says with a wink._

_"What? Done with her? What's wrong with you? I'm with Katniss. I only want her not some slag like you" _Gale says and Rachel's smile falls. The other girls in the group gape at Gale.

_"Okaayy..then"_Rachel says and walks back to her friends. We continue walking.

_"Katniss honestly I only want you. No one else"_He says. I nod.

...

When we check the snare line we are lucky we catch five rabbits and three squirrels. We gather strawberries and peaches to sell at the hob.

We walk to the hob and he tells me about Rory and he's crush on some older girl who has a boyfriend. We laugh till we reach Greasy Sae stall who looks very smug.

"_Hey Katniss. Hey Gale. soup?"_ she asks. We nod. Wild dog and oak soup. Lovely, I think scaractically.

We drink up and Darius a peacekeeper comes over and leans against the stall smirking at Greasy Sae.

_"What's up with you two?"_ Gale says.

_"Ah nothing. Just birds seem to be singing a lot the last two days"_Darius says.

"_Was that soppose to be some metaphor?"_I ask. He smirks.

_"Well word around the hob there's a new couple"_He says.

_"Yes. I heard that too. News spreads like wildfire, don't you think?"_Sae says amused.

_"Oh yea? I haven't heard much lately"_ Gale says playing dumb.

Darius and Greasy Sae smirks.

_"Well it's a young couple. Ya know to be honest I'm a little upset because I didn't get any kisses. What a shame"D_arius says smirking at me.

"_That's a pretty little scarf you got there Katniss. People would think you were trying to hide something"_Darius says playing with the end of my scarf. I swot away his hand. I look at Gale who's glaring at Darius.

_"No I'm no_t_"_I say esaperated.

Greasy Sae and Darius sneer. Then head peacekeeper Cray walks over to the stall. Gale immediately walks over and stands by my side protectively which makes Sae and Darius smirk and wink at each other.

Cray looks at me and says,

_"Pretty scarf" _Which makes Sae and Darius hawl with laughter.

Cray smirks at them.

_"About time you two got together"_Cray says and walks off.

Greasy Sae and Darius smile at us and start babbling to themselves. Gale goes off to trade with people around the hob and leaves me with Sae and Darius.

_"So long have you been together?"_Sae says to me.

_"Only a few days. I swear people are going on like we're getting married or something"_I say.

_"People have just been waiting for you two to admit your feelings. I have to say I was one of the first people to say it so I can be smug and be like I told you so"_Sae laughs.

_"Guess I can't tease to get some kisses since Gale would be on my case" _Darius says. I roll my eyes.

_"I better get an invite to the wedding"_Sae teases. I roll my eyes.

Gale joins us and we say we have to get home. Once we're outside the hob, Gale kisses me against the side of the hob wall.

_"Everyone in the hob know about us"_he says.

"_Yea word traveled fast"_I say.

"_See you tomorrow then, at school_?"Gale says.

_"Yea"_I say. He smiles and leans down and kisses me.

I weave my fingers into his hair and he presses me against the wall. He puts his hands on my hips and deepens the kiss and puts his tongue into my mouth.

Then we're interrupted by Darius and Haymitch,

_"Well now then, I thought you two were heading home not getting it on at the side of the hob"_Darius says.

_"What are you two doing here? You asking Haymitch for a kiss Darius?"_I say and Gale laughs.

_"If you don't mind,__** leave**__"_Gale says loudly and presses his lips back to mine.

_"Always use protection kids"_Haymitch says and him and Darius laugh and leave.

Once we break off the kiss Gale leans his forehead against mine.

_"I love you"_he says.

_"I love you too"_I say.

He smiles and I return the smile.

He walks me home gives me a kiss and heads to his house.

...

When I walk in the door I tell my mother I'm home and I walk up the stairs and go into Prim's room.

_"Hey Prim"_I say and sit down beside her on the bed.

"_Hey"_Prim says.

_"You okay little duck?"_I say.

_"It's just you have a boyfriend now and what if you have no time for me"_she weeps.

_"Ah Prim. I always put you first your my little sister. I love you, I'd never do that. I'll still have time for us_"I smile at her and she smiles.

_"Promise"_she says.

_"I promise"_I say and lean down and kiss her forehead and hug her.

...

**Might be the weekend till I can update people back to school and things to do for exams. blah blah blah. I'll see if I have time. :)**

**Niamh.**


	10. Friends Stick Together

_**Katniss and Gale - The Kiss**_

**As I got many reviews and views I decided to make the time to write chapter 10 for you all :) **

**So here goes :P**

_Chapter Ten - (Two months later) _

__The last two months have being going well between Gale and I. Everyone is happy for us and waiting for the wedding which Gale and I laugh off nervously. Alice took Madge's and my advice to tell Sean about the baby. Sean was in shock but he promised Alice he would be there for her and the baby so he broke up with Jade. He took early leave from school and started a job at the mines. Alice and Sean slowly fell in love in the last two months and Alice was heavily five months pregnant. The whispers in school didn't help but as promised Madge and I had her back.

As usually as I got changed for school there was a knock on the door, I grabbed by bag and jacket and opened the door to see Gale leaning against the doorway with a beautiful smile. I closed the door behind me. Prim walks to school now with her friend Ameila and June. She said she wants be more independent.

_"Hi"_ I say.

_"Hey babe"_Gale says and leans down and pecks me on the cheek then on my lips. I blush and he smiles.

He intertwines our fingers and brings them to his lips. We hold hands while we walk to school. He's walked me to school more often to spend more time because he's going to start in the mines in a few weeks. He scared but he wouldn't say that to be. But he has weekends off and he'll only work eight hours a day since there is more workers. Money is still scare but enough to get by. Gale will work from seven in the morning to three in the afternoon. Reduced hours and an extra day off is good but it is still dangerous only takes a few minutes for an accident to happen. Gale and I have talked about this. I told him he could get a job in the town but he just says to many people will go for it.

Gale senses by uneasy and can read my mind what is over so he lets go of my hand and wraps his arm around my shoulders and I wrap my arm around his waist. I press closer to him and he kisses the top of my head.

_"Catnip, it will be okay"_He says.

_"You can't know that"_I say and he falls silent.

We reach school and I go to my locker to get my music books. I am making more of an effort in school since the music teacher is retiring in a year and she told me if I work for her class I would get the job as the music teacher to replace her instead of working in the mines. Gale pushes me to do it because the last thing he wants is me down in the mines. There is less women down there though everyone marries young and have children to prevent it. I have the first part of my exam to train for the job and I'm pretty nervous. I can sing and I can play the guitar and piano since I actually pay attention in that one class.

The bell rings and Gale leans down and kisses my head,

_"Good luck, you'll d great"_He smiles.

_"See you at lunch then"I_ say.

* * *

I walk down to the music room to do the exam with Ms. Lane(music teacher) and our principal.

Before open the door Ms. lane walks over to me with a smile,

_"Good luck. Don't worry Katniss. There's no one with the talent you have."_she says. I take a deep breath after two hours exam over and both Ms. Lane and the principal are smiling and looking impressed.

_"Well done Katniss. It went perfect"_Ms Lane says smiling.

Then I'm excussed and I walk down to lunch to see everyone waiting for me at our bench. I take a seat beside Gale and everyone turns to expectingly.

_"Well, how it go?"_Madge says.

_"Not sure. Gotta wait and see"_I say nervously and Gale rubs my back.

We all eat our lunch and Gale nudges me to look over at Aaron and Madge. I raise my eyebrows and look back at Gale. I know excatly what he's thinking because its the same thing as I am - _Looks like there becoming more then friends ;)_

* * *

Then ten minutes before lunch is over Ms Lane comes over to our table.

_"Katniss would you mind coming with me to the office"_she says.

_"Yea sure"_I say and I grab my stuff.

Everyone tells me good luck and I walk down to the office and take a seat.

_"Now Katniss, Ms lane and I have discussed and agreed to offer you the position of the music next year when you finish your school. We both think you are up to the job and ms lane has gave you an excellent recommendation. Next week you will have few classes with ms lane has a student teacher"_the principal says and reaches for to shake my hand with a smile on his face.

_"You deserve it. Well done"_he says.

_"thank you"_ I say.

I walk out the door and Ms lane hugs me and congratulates me.

* * *

At the end of the day I walk to my locker and I walk into a crowd standing around watching something.

I push my way through the crowd and freeze when I see Jade pining Alice against a locker and then she slaps her face.

I walk up behind Jade grab her hair and throw her over against the other side of the hall against the lockers.

_"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"_I roar_. "SHES FIVE MONTHS PREGNANT"_

Jade stares at me analysing what move t make, I step in front of Alice protectively.

Jade swings for me and I pin her to the ground. Jade so pathetic everyone laughs.

She curses and I make her stand and pin her against the locker. Sean and Gale arrive and help Alice.

Then I say to Jade,

"_Watch your back, touch Alice again and you'll have me to deal with. For fucks sake shes pregnant whats wrong with you!"_I say loudly.

Gale comes up behind me,

_"Come on Katniss, lets go okay?"_I say.

I let go of Jade and stare at her.

_"Get out of my sight"_I say.

Then she runs away.

Gale embraces me.

"Y_ou okay_?"He asks.

"_Yea"_I say. _"You okay Al"_I ask Alice.

_"Yea, thanks Kat"_She says smiling.

_"anytime"_I say.

* * *

As Gale and I walk to the woods to hunt I tell him I get the job and he picks me up and spins me round.

_"Sean asks Alice to marry him"_He says with a smile. I gasp.

_"Really? When?"_I ask.

"_Soon, maybe next week. I think he wants to marry before the baby due. To do it right"_he says.

_"wow, she hasn't got a clue anyway"_I say laughing.

_"Yea, I think he said he was going to do it at the party in front of everyone"_He says.

_"Well he must be terrified"_I say laughing.

_"Definately"_He says laughing.

We sit out looking out at the valley as the sunsets with me sitting in between his legs with his arms wrapped around me and wit my hands touching his arms. I lean back and kiss him.

* * *

people who reviewed;

**Jeanell** - Primrose was upset because Katniss had a boyfriend and she thought Katniss wouldn't have time for her anymore - to be honest I say she was jealous of Gale in a way :P

**Guest** - Spooning was when Gale's chest was to Katniss' back and thighs are touching ;)  
getting cosy to cuddle :P

**Liv** - Yea I think both Gale and Katniss are virgins in the story.;) Sex bit soon I think.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) means alot.

This chapter for:

Diara

Vanessa

Everyone else :)


	11. Sexual Tension Begins

_**Katniss and Gale - The Kiss**_

_Chapter Eleven_

It's Alice's birthday and we told Alice that there was going to be a party but actually Sean is bringing her to the meadow and proposing to her. Gale and I are on our way to Sean's house in the east side of the seam. We walk hand in hand talking about some gossip about the people in town.

When we eventually reach Sean's house Gale knocks on the door. Sean opens the door who looks like he's about to be sick. He ushers us in and Gale holds the door open for me and we follow Sean through the hall to the sitting room.

Sean sits down on an armchair and buries his face in his hands. Gale and I sit down on the sofa. Gale puts his arm across the back of the sofa and I lean into his side.

_"Jez, Sean, calm the hell down!"_I say. He takes a couple of deep breaths and relaxes.

_"Its going to be fine Sean. Think what you want to say, write it down, say it out loud. Just stop panicking"_says Gale.

_"Excatly, your having a baby together, shes not going to say no, is she?"_I say.

"_Okay"_Sean says.

_"Good luck" _We tell him.

We get up and leave and walk back to my house.

* * *

When we get to my house nobody is home. Prim must be out with her friends and mother must of been called to deliver Anna Wilson baby. I look over at Gale,

_"Looks like we've got a free house"_I say.

Gale pulls me to him and kisses me. He then presses his tongue against my lip and he deepens the kiss. I fist my hands in his hair and pull viciously and he groans. He moves his hands to the small of my back and pulls me closer against him. Gale and I make our way towards the sitting room and Gale walks backwards until he reaches the couch and lowers himself onto he pulls me down so I straddle him.

He drags his lips over my jaw and down my neck making me moan. He kisses me deeply and his hands leave my back and reach for my shirt. We break off the kiss so Gale can pull off my shirt. Once the shirt is thrown to the floor our lips are pressed together. I lower my hands onto his shoulders and then start to undo the buttons on his shirt. Once the buttons are all undone I push the shirt off.

Gale puts his hands on my ass and pushes me against him which makes us both moan. I break off the kiss both of us gasping for air and I start sucking and kissing his neck which makes him pull me tighter to him. I feel Gale in between my legs hard which makes me grind against him. Gale grunts and I whimper.

Gale unties my hair and untangles the braid while I kiss his neck. He fists his hands and he bucks against me making us groan. His hands slide down to unclasp my bra when we hear someone coughing-

_"Seems like we interrupted something"_Hazelle says biting her lip to contain laughter.

_"Maybe we should leave you too it"_My mother says and they both turn to go into the kitchen.

Gale an I stare at each other until we start redress and head into the kitchen for dinner.

I'm fuming with them walking in on us and I feel so fustrated because Gale and I barely have time for each other. I sigh and Gale squeezes my hand.

* * *

**Its pretty short, wanted to build up the sexual tension between the to characters. I wrote this at 4 in the morning so I as half a sleep.**

**Niamh.**


	12. Proposal

**Sorry its took so long to update this story, had exams and just got my braces on. I'm here now so here is a chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12 - Two weeks later **_

Its been two weeks since the night my mother and Gale's mother walked in on us in an...awkward position to say the least.

I haven't spent much time with Gale since he's working in the mines now which leaves a feeling of dread if something happens to him. Neither of us are comfortable to knock on each other's door incase our mothers answer.

Today it is Sean and Alice's wedding so I get to see more of Gale. I leave my hair down wavy and put on a skin tone dress with short sleeves with a high neckline which shows off my femaine figure. It reaches just below my knee and has a cut showing off my entire back.

I hear a knock on the door knowing it is Gale and slip on my matching high heels and head towards the door.

I open the door to see Gale looking handsome wearing a white short with a black tie and black pants, he has his matching suit jacket swung over his shoulder with a sexy grin on his face. He looks me up and down and appraises me with his eyes.

_"Hey baby"_he says.

I smile and he walks towards me and puts his hands around my waist and pulls me towards him. He pauses when he realises he can touch my bare he runs his hands up and down my spine and I shiver in pleasure.

"_Katniss you look so beautiful"_he says sincerely in my ear.

I blush. He holds out his hand for me to take and we walk to the justice building to the wedding.

* * *

After the wedding we head towards the seam when Gale turns to me,

_"You trust me ya"_he says. I nod.

I follow him in silence as he pulls me along by my and when we reach the fence.

I frown at him and he slides underneath the fence and helps me when I slide under.

We head deep down into the forest till we reach the small cabin beside the lake.

* * *

I don't understand why we're here but I follow Gale inside the cabin to see flickering white candles and pink and white flowers. He stands against the wall to let me see the view. I feel his eyes on me trying to figure out my reaction. I walk in further and look around.

My mouth is almost hitting the floor with shock.

_"Do you like it"_he asks.

_"Of cours-_"I say when I'm cut short to see Gale bending down on one knee.

I gasp.

He pulls out a black box and reveals a beautiful silver ring.

_"Katniss, I love you with all my heart. Your everything to me. You make me a better man and you make my life worth living, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me Katniss"_he says, I gasp.

* * *

**Cliffhanger bold me :P**

**Reviews = updates :)**

**Niamh.**


	13. The First Time

_**Sorry I left you all hanging last chapter :P How mean? :L Well wait no more we finally get Katniss' answer. ;) MATURE SCENES PEOPLE ;)**_

_**This chapter is for :**_

**_CatnipGirlOnFire_**

**_Firework7_**

**_TwilightGlee1Dlover_**

**_As they always read my chapters and review :)_**

**_So chapter 13 here goes..._**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

I'm breathing heavily and I feel like the world is spinning.

I love Gale more than anything in the world, I told myself I would never fall in love, get married and have kids but..

This is Gale. My best friend, my soul mate, my everything. Mine.

I fell in love with my best friend and he's always been the one by my side.

I stare deep into Gales grey eyes and I unconsciously let tears slowly run down my face...in happiness.

_"Yes, I'll marry you"_I say.

Gale smiles and places the beautiful ring on my wedding ring finger.

He stands up and lifts me off the ground and we are both laughing with joy.

When he places me back on the ground we both sober and stare deep into each others eyes.

* * *

Like magnets, our bodies collide together. I love him and he loves me so the next we do only makes sense.

I push Gale's jacket off his shoulders slowly and stare into his eyes while it hits the ground so he knows what I'm thinking.

He reaches up to his tie and slowly undoes it staring straight back at me. He lets it fall onto the ground beside his jacket.

I reach up and slowly undo the buttons on his shirt. When all the buttons are undone I run my hands from his hips to his chest to the collar of his shirt ad push the shirt off his shoulders.

Seeing Gales muscular chest makes my breathing hitch.

He runs his fingers through my hair and tucks it behind my neck and makes me close my eyes.

I tilt my head to the side and Gale runs his lips from my ear to the curve of my neck when he pushes the strap of my dress off my shoulder to continue kissing my shoulder.

I moan when he bits down softly and he lifts me and places me down on the blankets and pillows.

He crawls down to my feet and I lie there staring down at him when he lifts my left foot and slowly takes off my heel, then the right heel. He does it slowly to make this meaningful, special. Not a guy having sex with a girl behind the slag heap for a bit of fun but a man and woman who love each other, who are getting married to show their love, showing their love to each other my making love.

He pushes my dress up so it just covers my underwear but shows my stockings at my knee. Gale breathing speeds up and swallows.

He puts his hands on my right knee and puts them either side. He puts his fingers under the stocking so I feel his thumbs on my skin when he slowly runs his hands down to my ankle. I tilt my foot forward to make it easier for him. We both keep our eyes locked and I notice Gales eyes have turned black full of desire. He continues wit my other stocking so both of legs are bare.

I sit up and Gale takes his shoes off. I undo his belt and pull it out of the rings while he watches me.

I lie back down and Gale lies on top of me and kisses me passionately. I feel his tongue against my lips and I allow his tongue into my mouth and he rubs it against mine and I moan.

I fist my hands in his hair and tuck causing him to groan. He puts his hands underneath me on the middle of my back and pushes me against his body and I whimper.

He moves his hands up to the top of the back of my dress and slowly undoes the zipper.

When the zipper is full down, he leans back and takes the straps and slowly runs them down my arms so my bra is seen. Gales eyes droop with desire when he sees the black lace bra. He rushes more and takes the dress off quickly and throws it on the ground.

His eyes cast over my body ankles then to my face, stopping at the areas that are covered in black lace.

Gale lies back on top of me and presses his lips to mine and puts his hands on my waist then runs up to my breasts and softly squeezes.

I run my hands down to his pants and undo the button and unzip the zipper. Gales lips stop moving against me while I push his pants down with my feet slowly and surely before they are off and his lips move roughly with mine.

He puts his hands underneath me and unbinds my bra and slowly pulls it off and throws it behind him.

His eyes are fixated on my breasts. I take his hands and press them to my breasts so my hands are over his.

He squeezes and I moan and throw my head back. When Gale sees I like it he moves his mouth down to my breast and takes my nipple into his mouth and suckles. I moan loudly.

I run my hand down to his black boxers and feel his erection. I rub his erection through the material and he jerks forward in my hand and groans loudly and the noise runs straight down to my core.

I put my hand underneath his boxers and squeeze his erection and he makes a long throaty moan.

He leans back quickly and takes his boxers off. He reaches for his pants and takes out a condom from a pocket.

He leans back up to give me a kiss. He leans back and looks into my eyes.

_"Are you sure?"_he says breathlessly.

_"Yes, I love you"_I say.

_"I love you too"_he says.

He pulls off my panties and throws them beside his boxers and kisses me like he can't contain himself.

He presses his lips to my neck and to my collarbone. He bites and sucks and I'm too in the moment to realise there will be marks all over me and I'll have to deal with my mother tomorrow. She found hickeys on my neck amusing, I can imagine she'll be going on about this for years, when I arrive in the early morning in my clothes from yesterday, hickeys covering my body, with bad sex hair.

I run my nails down Gales back and he groans. He leans back and takes the packet and takes the condom out and rolls it onto him.

He lies back on top of me and keeps his weight off me by leaning on his arms and puts his hands into my hair as he stares into my eyes.

I then spread my legs and pull my knees up either side of his hips, I feel his erection at my entrance and he slowly pushes into me. I squeeze my eyes shut at the pain. Gale suddenly stops.

_"Are you okay?"_he pants.

_"Ya...don't...stop"_I say and he pushes further into me. He grunts and I moan.

I push my heels into his backside to stop him from moving back out. The pain slowly subsides.

My body relaxes and my knees give. Gale kisses me and deepens the kiss. Gale starts a slow pace. Moving back out and back in and I moan into his mouth and he grunts and groans.

I feel the pleasure building and I want more. I want him to go faster. Harder. When I'm able to try verbalise what I want Gale quickens his pace.

We're both loud making noises of pure pleasure, I swear we can be heard back at the district.

My legs stiffen and me and Gale break off kissing not able to concentrate on anything besides the pleasure of our love making.

I reach my climax and throw my head and my nails dig into Gales back and I scream his name loudly.

Gale moans while watching me come and causes him to be pushed over the edge.

He shouts my name and his body shudders as he explodes.

Both of us attempt to slow our breathing and Gale leans up and kisses me and kisses my forehead.

He pulls out and I whimper in response.

I watch him as he takes the condom off and throws it onto the ground and he sinks down beside me on the blankets.

He pulls me against him and puts a blanket over our naked bodies.

We lie there both in a comfortable silence. Glowing after our lovemaking aftermath.

I close my eyes and fall asleep. Dreaming of a future. A husband. Kids.

* * *

**Well I hope that was good enough for their first time. I hope it came across okay :P I wanted to make it special for them and be a bot boring and over quickly lol :P**

**Niamh.**


	14. Waking Up

_**Chapter 14**_

I wake up in Gale's arms and see the sun shining in through the cabin window and hear the birds singing.

I realise Gale is also awake as he's running his hand up and down my back. I look up at him and rest my chin on his chest and he looks down at me and smiles and kisses me softly.

_"We better get up and head home, Its early enough we might be able to sneak in"_he says with a yawn.

_"I doubt it, my mother probably stayed up all night waiting for me to rub it in. She'll have a good idea what we were up to I say"_I respond and we both blush remembering what we did last night, though we both laugh at the thought of our mothers waiting to gossip with each other.

We find our clothes on the ground and get dressed.

* * *

When we leave the cabin I notice all the candles have melted and we pack up the pillows and blankets in a basket Gale brought them and the candles down in.

Gale takes my hand and runs finger over my engagement/wedding ring.

I look up at him and smile and he smiles back.

_"We're getting married"_I say to myself.

_"hmm..should we tell our mothers yet?"_he asks.

_"lets just see how it plays"_I say laughing.

* * *

As we walk through the seam we see some of our friends from the hob walk by. They nod say hello and I notice some smirking at us.

I don't know what their smirking about till Darius comes to stop in front of us.

_"Well, Well, Well. Seems some people had a good night last night."_he says with a smirk.

I panic remembering how loud we were last night but I relax it would be impossible for them to hear from that far away.

We both stand there not knowing what to say.

_"Did you get bit by some bugs or something? Or are you getting a rash? All them little red and purple marks on your neck will gie your mother a heart_ _attack"_he says suggestively with a smirk on his face.

I blush and look away and bit my lip to not laugh. I look up to see Gale doing the same thing.

Darius smirk becomes smug and he chuckles. He walks away and then calls after us and we turn around.

_"Oh, Both of you, congratulations"_he says sincerely glancing at my wedding ring. Then he walks into the hob.

_"He's gone in there to spill the gossip"_Gale says and sighs.

_"Yea"_I say.

* * *

When we reach my house porch, I tell Gale he should freshen up before heading home. Gale gives me a long lingering kiss before walking in the door.

I open the door slowly and we try not to make much noise in case my mother and sister are asleep so we can sneak in.

But of course Buttercup hisses at me.

_"Katniss is that you?"_my mother calls from the kitchen and I swear under my breath.

_"Yea"_I say.

_"Will you come in here please"_She says. I look at Gale and we walk into the kitchen to see my mother and Gale's mother, Prim and his brother Rory sitting around at the table, on the counter.

My mother and Gale's mother look us over and they turn and smirk at each other.

I feel the blush covering my neck and realise the hickeys on my neck must be so noticeable if Rory and Prim who are the furthest away start smirking biting their lips to contain their laughter.

I look at Gale and see he's also smirking looking down at his feet.

_"So what did you two get up to last night?"_My mother says. We blush and look away.

_"Seems you two had a good night though"_Hazelle says before her and my mother crack up.

_"Yea, looks like Gale had a great time. Its written all over his face"_Rory says smugly.

_"Especially Katniss- all them pretty marks must of been pleasant if there's that many"_my mother says slyly and I can't help but smile since its funny.

Hazelle finds my mothers comment very amusing and looks down at the ground so she doesn't laugh.

Gale grabs my hand and squeezes.

_"let me guess, you didn't come home because you got lost in the woods"_My mother says.

_"No, no, abducted by aliens?"_Rory buts in and they sneer.

_"Fell asleep on the hills?"_Hazelle says.

_"I bet they did anything but sleep"_Rory says which makes them burst into laughter.

I notice Prim has been exceptionally quiet throughout the teasing and I look at her to notice her eyes focus on my left hand. I immediately feel nervous to what the reaction will be like.

Then everyone notices the change in mood. They look at me staring at Prim and see that Prim is staring at me, then they notice shes looking at my left hand where a engagement ring is placed.

Theres silence and gasps realising what has happens.

* * *

**:)**

**REVIEW=UPDATES**

**Niamh.**


	15. Engaged

**Thank you all so much for the reviews means a lot so I'll do another chapter now for all them people who reviewed :)**

**HAPPY ST. PADDY'S DAY:)**

**BTW, Katniss is not eligable for reaping anymore, shes training as the music teacher at the school and Gale works in the mines.**

**I skipped time to make it better yano, so I'll just say Gale is twenty now and Katniss is eighteen.**

**Okayee Dokeey?**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

I squeeze Gale's hand in mine looking for support as we wait for our family to take in the news of our engagement.

I scan the room to register everyone's facial expressions.

Prim looks totally in shock and a slight bit sadness comes into her eyes that I figure that its because once we marry I move into a home with Gale and I wouldn't be around as much.

Rory eyebrows are raised and he glances between Gale and me.

My mother is totally shell shocked as she stares at the ring on my finger.

Hazelle has tears of...joy running down her face and she claps her hands with glee and jumps out of her chair and makes her way towards me and envelopes me in a warm hug.

She cups my face and says,

_"Katniss, I'm so happy your going to be my daughter-in-law"_with a smile.

She then hugs her son.

_"I told you she would say yes, didn't I?"_she whispers in his ear.

She grabs both my hand in one of hers and Gale's hand in another and squeezes tightly.

My mother finally comes back to reality and smiles warmly at us.

She stands up and walks towards me.

_"Your dad would be so proud. That was one thing he would of loved to be around for, to see you fall in love, see you get married and have kids. You've grown up to be a strong beautiful woman"_she says as tears run down her face.

She moves to Gale.

_"I know if her father was alive you would be the only man he would approve of for his daughter. Your the only one good enough"_she laughs lightly and strokes his cheek.

Rory hops down of the counter and makes his way towards us.

_"Congratulations, welcome to the family Katniss"_he says and we all laugh.

Prim smiles at me and I see a tear slip down her face. I walk towards her and give her a hug and kiss the top of her head.

_"I'm so happy for you sis, you deserve to be happy"_she says.

* * *

Over the next few days news of our engagement spreads like wildfire and the entire district knows.

Gale comes over to my house in the morning to go hunting for the day.

We walk towards the fence, slide under and make our way towards our place.

_"So we marry in three weeks, give us enough time to set up the house and that"_Gale says.

_"Yea sounds good"_I say.

He leans over and kisses me sweetly.

_"I love you"_he says.

_"Love you too"_I say.

He pulls me on top of him to straddle him and he lies back on the grass.

I put my hands slightly above his head and stare down into his eyes and he puts his hands on my hips. His thumbs make circular patterns on the skin that is uncovered from the rise of my shirt.

_"What should we do know?"_he says smirking. I laugh and lean down and kiss him.

* * *

After making love in the grass we walk hand in hand to the hob.

Most people that know us stop to congratulate us.

We walk to Greasy Sae stall, Gale leans against the stall beside hers and pulls me to him so I stand between his legs and feet. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my head.

_"Well lucky here, congratulations you two"_Sae says to us with a toothly smile.

"_Thanks"_Gale says.

_"Whens the wedding?"_she says.

_"Three weeks today"_I say.

"_Better get my best clothes together"_she says smiling widely.

Darius approaches and glances us over.

_"Too bad I never got a kiss, Katniss. You don't think you should try out your options first before marrying prince charming here"_he says amusingly.

Gale tightens his arms around me.

_"I'm only kidding Hawthorne, don't get too jealous. We all know women find it hard to resist my red and beautiful body"_he says and we all laugh.

We stay here till ten and Gale walks me home and gives me a long lingering kiss.

When I get into bed that night, I realise its the first time I can admit I'm.. happy.


	16. Things Go Wrong

_** Hey decided to do another update since I'm getting a good bit of positive response. :)**_

_**This is in third person- no katniss pov**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

The following week goes by fast and the winter weather begins. This is the worst time for the district because once the winter frost come in people become ill, starve and die.

A heavy storm hits the district, shops close due to the extreme weather conditions, people stay home and try their best to stay warm.

Katniss looks out the kitchen window and decides to head to the hob to see if its open to get herbs for her mother. The wind, rain and snow look like its easing so Katniss decides to chance it.

She puts on her jacket and boots and hurries out into the storm towards the hob.

She rubs her hands together to try stay warm but she doesn't see the point since its not doing any good.

When she walks into the hob she notices only a few people have stalls up today and by the looks of it they all look freezing and they're about to pack up.

She walks over to Marley, an old woman who sells herbs she can't get in the woods. She pays for the herbs and picks up a loaf of bread.

When she walks to the hob door she sees the storm has picked up and is worse then before. They lock the door of the hob and people who live near the hob have a better chance with the storm whereas Katniss worries.

She decides she better not wait around and makes a run for it.

She returns home, taking her an extra twenty minutes.

She hurries to her room and changes her clothes.

Her sister comes up stairs to give her dinner later.

_"Your very pale, where you outside?"_Prim says.

_"Yes, went to the hob"_Katniss says. Prim frowns.

_"Well get into bed and try warm up"_She says. Katniss nods.

* * *

During the night Prim gets into bed with her mother because she was getting frightened over the storm leaving Katniss with the bed to herself.

In the early hours of the morning the stormy wind pushes the small bedroom window open letting the wind and rain into the room.

Katniss doesn't wake up but pulls the blankets closer and begins to shiver.

* * *

When morning comes Prim goes to bring Katniss some breakfast. She drops the tray onto the ground when she sees the window open and the room covered in puddles of water and how her sister is shivering violently and looks pale with blue lips and hands.

She runs down stairs for her mother. Their mother comes up the stairs to examine Katniss bringing a thermostat.

She gasps and turns to Prim,

_"Hypothermia"_she says.

Prim eyes widen.

_"Go get Gale, Prim. You'll be fine the storm is calmed down just make sure to layer up okay?We'll start rewarming her"_Their mother says.

Prim nods and runs to the Hawthorne house.

* * *

When she knocks on the door, Gale answers.

Prim tries to catch her breath and tell him about Katniss.

_"Prim? What's wrong?Is something wrong with Katniss?"_he says.

_"She's...got...hypothermiaaa...Gale. You. need.. to get over there"_Prim says and Gale runs straight to the Everdeens home without closing the front door.

Prim closes the door and follows him.

Gale runs through to the seam to Katniss. He knows what happens when people get hypothermia in the district. They die.

* * *

**How mean an I? :P**

**Making Katniss get hypothermia two weeks before the wedding. :O**

**Im not a doctor or a nurse or a medical student so when it comes to hypothermia I might not get the facts and that right okay?**


	17. I'll Look After You

**I got off school early and my easter holidays start here I'll upload more aswell :)**

* * *

_Chapter 17_

Gale runs straight through the seam to Katniss. He walks in the door and shouts for Katniss' mother.

_"Up here Gale"_she says

Gale practically runs up the stairs into Katniss' room but comes to a stop to see a shivering Katniss who is pale as a sheet with blue lips and fingers. Her mother is checking her temperature. Gale gives a quick glance around the room to notice the damage the storm done.

He leans down beside Katniss' bed and takes her small hands in his big hands and rubs them to warm them up.

Katniss smiles at him.

_"I'm fine Gale"_she whispers.

_"No your not, your sick Katniss"_he says.

Katniss rolls her eyes at him.

"_Gale could you go bring my mattress down stairs and put it i front of the couch near the fire, while I help Katniss dress"_Ms Everdeen says.

Gale nods and brings the mattress, duvet, pillows and blankets all down stairs.

Ms Everdeen calls him and he walks up the stairs into Katniss room. Katniss has been changed into a fresh pair of pajamas and a woolly fleece.

_"Gale will you carry Katniss down stairs while I start a fire we need to get her blood reheated. I'll fill some hot water bottles to put around her on the mattress That should help"_she says.

Gale tenderly and lovingly lifts Katniss up into his arms. She leans her head against his chest and puts her hand onto his chest and Gale leans his chin on top of her head.

_"You'll be lifting me like this in a few weeks"_Katniss says humourly.

Gale can't help but laugh and smile.

_"Yea, so you better stick around for it"_he says. She laughs.

When they get down stairs the fire is on and the hot water bottles are placed around the mattress. Gale lowers Katniss onto the mattress and covers her with the duvet and blankets.

_"We're going to have to watch her temperature over the night. you can go home Gale if you want"_Ms Everdeen says.

_"No. I'm staying right here"_Gale says panicky and sits down on the ground beside Katniss.

_"Right okay, I'll come down and check on her in a while. Wake me or Prim if her temperature drops okay?"_she says. He nods.

She leaves the room living Gale with Katniss. They both stare at each other for a long moment until Katniss pushes back the covers to invite Gale to join him.

He takes off his shoes and puts them at the side of the couch. He takes off his shirt and jacket and tells Katniss to put them on so she stays warm.

He gets in to the bed behind Katniss and pulls her back against his chest so her back touches his chest. He wraps his arms around her and Katniss places her hand over is. She hooks her feet in between his.

Gale buries his face into her hair and squeezes her tightly against him when he notices her shivering is slowly stopping.

He just hopes that shes going to be okay.

* * *

**Like I said last chapter I am NOT a doctor or nurse or medical student so I don't know if that's what your soppose to do. **

**It doesn't matter anyway because it's make believe :P **

**Niamh.**


	18. Home

_**Chapter 18**_

In the early morning Ms Everdeen went down stairs to check on Katniss. When she entered the living room she sees Gale cuddling Katniss to his chest with his arms protectively around her.

Ms Everdeen realises that Gale even in his sleep is protective of her daughter. She thinks about how her husband would approve of Gale and trust him with their daughter. She thinks that hes the only one they would ever approve of.

She stirs Gale so she can examine Katniss. She checks her temperature while Katniss is still in a deep sleep. She lets out a sigh of relief when she realises her temperature has gone up slightly.

"She's going to be okay. Her temperature has gone up slightly"she says to Gale.

"Thank God"Gale says and runs his hand over his face.

Ms Everdeen sees how tired Gale is and realises he most of stayed awake all night to watch over Katniss

"Why don't you go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready in a few hours"she says.

He nods. She stands and closes the living room door tightly behind her.

Gale lies back down beside Katniss an notices shes beginning to stir.

She turns around to face Gale.

He smiles at her and strokes her cheek and she smiles back.

She buries her face into his chest and he pulls her tighter against his chest.

* * *

Over the next few days Gale stays with Katniss in the living room. He helps her eat and carries her to the bathroom. Hazelle stops by while the kids are at school to check on Katniss and Gale.

Ms Everedeen, Hazelle and Prim watch on how tender Gale is with Katniss. HelLifts her up and puts her down so softly they all feel like awing.

Hazelle sees the protectiveness Gale has over Katniss and she can't help but smiling.

The love is wrote all over their faces for everyone to see.

Hazelle watches them one time in the kitchen. Gale and Katniss in their own conversation and Katniss reaches over to stroke Gale's cheek and he kisses her palm.

When Prim stands to go the bathroom, Gale takes her place beside Katniss. He puts his arm around her.

Hazelle gets back into a conversation with Ms Everdeen and is cut short when Gale gets up to take a sleeping Katniss to bed.

Gale holds her close in her arms and Katniss leans her head against his chest.

When they leave the room Ms Everdeen and Hazelle both look at each other

"Their so sweet together"Hazelle says.

"Ya, I've been watching them the last few days. They're crazy about each other"Ms Everdeen says.

They smile and sip their tea.

* * *

Three days before the wedding Gale goes to the Justice Building and a house is issued to Gale and Katniss.

Gale and Katniss clean up the house before the furiniture arrives the next day.

Gale and Katniss are in the kitchen painting the kitchen walls when Gale turns up the radio.

He looks over at katniss puts down the roller and moves towards her.

He takes the paint out of her hand and twirls her and brings her back against his chest.

"Did I ever tell I'm a good dancer"he says and he goes show her.

He lifts her off the ground and pushes her against the wall.

"You got paint in my hair"she says while he kisses her neck.

"I'll wash it out for you later if you want"he says.

He does wash the paint out of her but also the rest of her body.

* * *

The day before the wedding Gale and Katniss go to see their completed house.

Gale looks at Katniss thinks about what their future could bring.

* * *

That night Gale gives her a long lingering kiss and tells her that he'll see here tomorrow.

Prim sleeps in with Katniss that night and it takes a long time for Katniss to drift to sleep.


	19. Morning Of The Big Day

**This wedding is not going to be like the cringe worthy ones in real life or the movies. :P **

**I hate weddings, so I try not to make it cheesy :L**

* * *

_**Chapter 19 - Getting Ready For The Wedding**_

The morning finally arrives and Katniss wakes up with a excited Prim jumping on the bed.

"Katniss! Get up! Get up! C'mon your getting married"she says joyfully.

Katniss immediately starts to feel anxiety and feels sick.

She buries her face in her pillow trying to calm down and not hyperventilate.

"Ah, come on Katniss!"she says.

Prim goes down to get their mother from down stairs. Once they walk into the room Prim pulls off the duvet and Ms Everdeen spills cold water over her face.

Katniss shrieks and sits up quickly.

"What the hell? Are you serious? You poured freezing cold water over me the day of my wedding! Do you remember not so long ago I got hypothermia? Are you trying to actually kill me on my wedding day! I swear you'd think your were six years old water than forty six!"Katniss rants.

Ms Everdeen and Prim laugh all the way through Katniss' little rant.

"You needed a wake up call"Ms Everdeen says.

Katniss gets up and walks towards the bathroom.

"Thank God I'm leaving this house to day, I wouldn't have to deal with a lunatic who pours water over you to wake you up"Katniss says.

Ms Everdeen and Prim laugh and head downstairs to start breakfast.

* * *

On the other side of the seam, Gale is just as nervous. The kids are running around the house in good spirits while Hazelle chases Posy to get her to take a bath.

There's a knock on the door and Gale gets up to answer it and sees Sean, Thom and Aaron standing there already dressed in their best clothes for the wedding.

"You look like you need a drink"Sean says. The three men laugh.

"We came around to wish you good luck and to give you this-"Aaron says and hands him a large envelope. "us and people from the hob all put some money together for you and Katniss to have. Don't say you can't take it, you have to. Don't offend us"

"Wow, I-I don't know what to say"Gale says.

"You need to go get ready Gale. We'll see you down there"Thom says smiling.

Gale goes into his bedroom and puts on his suit. There is a knock on the bedroom door and Hazelle walks in.

She smiles at him and helps fix his tie.

"Your father would be so proud about the man you have become. You deserve to be happy. Enjoy it sweetie"She says and leans up and kisses his cheek.

"Ready to head to the justice building, time to go"she says.

They leave the house and see friends smiling towards him, they pat him on the back and wish him good luck.

* * *

Madge and Alice have been at Katniss the minute she stepped out of the bathroom.

Madge did her hair and Alice did her make-up. Katniss' hair is loosely curled and pulled back into a curly fashionable bun. The hair is loose and strands of curly hair surround Katniss' face. A white flower clip is put on the left side of her head.

Katniss make-up is soft and gentle. Rosy cheeks, light pink lips and smokey eyes.

Prim and Ms Everdeen walk in dressed ready to go, with Katniss' dress.

Alice and Madge squeal with excitement. Jumping up and down.

They help Katniss put on her dress and stand to admire.

Everyone is silent, Prim helps Katniss step into her shoes.

Everyone is beginning to cry.

"You look so beautiful Katniss. My little girl all grown up"Ms Everdeen says.

Ms Everdeen goes into the kitchen to get a tissue and Prim follows trying not to cry.

"Jez, you look smoking thanks to us. Gale going to rip you out of that dress"Madge says laughing along with Alice while Katniss blushes.

"You really do look beautiful Katniss, we're so happy for you"alice says.

"We'll try not to cry too much"Madge says and they all hug.

"Ready to go get married soon to be Mrs Gale Hawthorne?I believe he is waiting for you."Alice says.

Katniss nods and takes a deep breath.

* * *

**Now to help people reading the story to see what katniss looks like for the wedding, here's some pictures:**

**The hair - ** .ie/search?hl=en&q=bride+updo+hairstyles&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.44158598, 4&biw=1280&bih=709&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=_6NPUZ63FPOu7Abr64A4#imgrc=BoOsJmGbsBx6IM%3A%3Bctmd2Csb6QwsFM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .ca%252Fwedding-ideas%252Fimages%252FBlog%252FWeddingHair%252FMessy% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .ca%252Fwedding-ideas% %252F2009%252F4%252F1%252FWedding-Hair-Classic-Bridal-Hairstyles%3B338%3B450

**The make up- ** .ie/search?hl=en&gs_rn=7&gs_ri=psy-ab&cp=9&gs_id=10&xhr=t&q=bride+makeup&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.44158598, 4&biw=1280&bih=709&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=V6RPUaWFEojQhAeS1IGoBA#imgrc=JcjiQG-JNlCfUM%3A%3BsT-qQSIKNoIO9M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fckfinder%252Fuserfiles%252Fimages% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .au% %3B1600%3B1067

**The Dress- ** products/Cheap-a-line-bateau-court-train-chiffon-luxury-wedding-dress-15749

The pictures will help :)

Review please. If I get to 70 reviews I'll work my ass off to update the wedding chapter. :)

Niamh.


	20. The Wedding

**So finally the wedding, just to let you know this story will probably be complete in the next five chapters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

Many people from the seam go to the wedding of Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen.

Everyone knew it would happen. The best friends fall in love. He proposes. They marry. They have kids.

The hob is closed for this one day so everybody can go to the wedding to watch their two friends marry.

Everyone in the seam knows Gale and Katniss, watched them walk by together, thinking one day they'll get married.

Even peacekeepers go to this wedding. Darius. Mike. Thomas. Even old Cray.

They take their seats, chatting to each other about the afters.

* * *

Everyone watches Katniss. Seeing her true beauty. They look at Gale and see how handsome the young man is.

They see how perfect they are together.

They watch on how Gale whispers something into Katniss' ear and how she smiles and a little blush comes across her cheeks.

Everyone can see the love they share, how they only see each other and no one else around them.

They are announced man and wife. Gale kisses Katniss.

Everyone claps and family and friends smile and wipe tears from their eyes.

* * *

Greasy Sae watches Gale and Katniss have their first dance. She remembers them when they were younger, Katniss in the hob with her Dad. Gale already a man walking into the hob with Katniss by his side. She had to laugh because they both wore expressions of annoyance on their faces.

Back then they didn't even like each other and now their madly deeply in love and just got married. Having children of their own in the future.

* * *

"You look so beautiful, Katniss"Gale says as they have their first dance.

"You don't look to bad yourself Hawthorne"Katniss says with a smirk.

Gale leans down and kisses her.

* * *

Later on that evening the toasting is done and Gale carries Katniss into their home.

"Mrs Hawthorne"Gale whispers and carries her into their bedroom.

* * *

**Not great but I hate weddings :L**


	21. I'm Ready

**Just to let you know this fanfic is nearly over I might come back to it though I say. If I get to 100 reviews I'll probably go back to this story. I wouldn't stop writing Gale/Katniss stories though check out my other two I'm going back too :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 21 - Three years later**_

_****_After a long day out in the woods on Sunday, Katniss rests her head on Gale's lap while they relax on the couch. Gale runs his hand through her hair and she closes her eyes.

Katniss is silent thinking about how shes going to tell Gale shes ready. She looks up at him and his eyes are on the small television in their living room.

They've talked about having kids for a while but Katniss said she wasn't ready yet and Gale respected that.

She gets up and goes into the kitchen and drinks half a glass of water.

She pushes herself do just say it to him already, to stop being a wimp.

She takes a deep breath and walks back into the living room.

Gale is crouched down staring at the fire and adding logs to it.

"Gale"she starts. Gale stands up and looks over at her.

"What's wrong Katniss?"Gale says.

"Will you sit down for a minute?"she says nervously. Gale obeys and waits anxiously for her to speak.

"I'm ready to have a baby Gale"she rushes.

Gale looks taken back but a smile appears across his face which makes her relax and she smiles in return.

"Really?"he says and gets up off the couch and walks towards her.

"Ya, I want to have a baby with you"she says. He pulls her towards him and his lips crush against hers.

His lips trail down her neck and he bits her shoulder and she whimpers.

"Well we better get started then"He says.

* * *

They try for a baby the next five months.

But no baby.

Katniss gets excited when shes late but is soon disappointed.

She tries not to show her disappointment to her family but it doesn't work.

Gale is more worried about how Katniss is handling not being pregnant.

Katniss snaps at him one day.

"If your wondering, I'm not pregnant"she says. He looks over at her.

"Must be me. She should of gotten married to someone who can actually get pregnant"she yells.

He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her and leans his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey now, don't be like that. Stop stressing, its okay. I only want you. We'll try again."he says.

* * *

Katniss goes over to her mothers house while Gale is at work to see Hazelle and Ms Everdeen in the kitchen sipping tea.

She sits down and stares out the kitchen window.

"Well hello there, haven't see you in a while. Stuck in the bedroom?"Ms Everdeen says. Hazelle snorts into her tea.

"Well aren't we funny today"Katniss snaps.

"Well with all that sex, you'd think you'd have a bun in the oven"Ms Everdeen says.

Katniss gives her an icy stare.

"Well for your information, we have been trying. For the last five months and.."Katniss breaks down and starts to cry.

"Hey"Hazelle say. They comfort Katniss for a while until she stops crying.

"Hunny, its okay. It will happen."Ms Everdeen says.

* * *

Two months later, Katniss wakes up -the sixth time that week- and runs into the bathroom and throws up.

Gale is there and holds back her hair and rubs her back.

Gale carries her back to the bed and gets her a glass of water.

"Do you want me to call your mother to look after you while I'm at work?I'm worried Katniss"Gale says.

"No,no. I'm fine"she says. "I'll sleep it off"she says.

She drifts off to sleep for a few hours.

* * *

When she wakes up, she feels starving so she makes herself some breakfast.

She eats more than usually and then she realises something.

Cravings.

Morning sickness.

She counts the number of days shes late.

Then her jaw drops.

She changes and rushes to her mothers house.

* * *

Hazelle, Prim and Ms Everdeen sit in the kitchen. They startle when they see Katniss bust into the room.

"Mum I need you for a minute"she says.

They walk into the kitchen.

"Whats wrong hunny"Ms everdeen asks.

"Nothing, well hopefully good. I think I might be pregnant, I need a test to make sure"Katniss says

Ms Everdeen walks over to her medical cabinet.

"Heres a pregnancy test. Go pee on it. Two lines mean, well a little Katniss or Gale will be joining us soon"She says.

Katniss takes a deep breath and goes into the bathroom.

* * *

Prim and Hazelle go into the kitchen to see Ms Everdeen staring down at the ground.

"Whats wrong?"Prim asks.

"Well-"Ms Everdeen says but is inturrupted by katniss.

"I can't believe it"she says. Hazelle, Prim and Ms Everdeen turn towards the doorway to see Katniss staring down at the pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant"she says.


	22. Pregnant

**ITS MY BIRTHDAY :D wooo im seventeen :D**

**So you all have to go easy on me for this chapter ;):P**

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

Ms Everdeen, Prim and Hazelle look at Katniss with tears running down her face they see the happiness written all over her face.

"Congratulations dear"Ms Everdeen says to her daughter.

"A baby, ahh"Prim says smiling.

Hazelle embraces Katniss and kisses her forehead.

"Congratulations! Your going to make a brillant mummy"she says.

Prim hands katniss a tissue to wipe away her tears.

"I need to go find Gale. Don't tell anyone till I tell him"Katniss says.

"Of course"they say.

* * *

Katniss runs home to check if Gale is home from work.

"GALE! Gale"she shouts.

No answer.

The next place he might be is the woods. She makes her way through the seam and smiles at everyone going by.

When she reaches the meadow she sees Gale with his game bag on his shoulder. She starts running towards him and shouts,

"GALE!GALE!"

Gale heads snaps up in her direction and makes his way towards her.

"Katniss what's wrong?" he says.

"I'm pregnant"she says.

Gale runs towards her, lifts her off the ground and spins her. they laugh and have wide smiles on their faces.

"We're going to have a baby Gale"Katniss says with tears in her eyes.

Gale puts her back down on the ground and leans down to kiss her and then wraps her in his arms.

He picks up his bag and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

The next day they decide to head to the hob and tell everyone the news.

Gale holds the door open for Katniss and they head towards Greasy Sae stall.

Gale pulls over a stool for Katniss and he leans against the stall.

"Well look at you two lovebirds"Sae chuckles.

Darius sees Gale and Katniss and makes his way towards them.

"Hello there Katniss"he says and Gale gives me a dirty look.

"Chill Gale, meant nothing by it"Darius says.

"Anyway we have some news"Katniss says.

"Oh, really?"Sae says.

"We're having a baby" Gale says.

Sae claps her hands together with glee.

"Congratulations! Ah this is amazing news"Sae says with a huge grin.

"Congratulations"Darius says and kisses Katniss' cheek and shakes Gales hand.

"I'm happy for you two"he says.

The news about Katniss' pregnancy spreads fast around the hob by the time Gale and Katniss leave everyone congratulates them.

* * *

**This is short one I know. I just wanted to a chapter of the reactions. I need to come up with ideas for the next few chapters.**


	23. Bad Dreams Bad Fight

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages I'm starting to study for my exams in two months so might be a while again till I update. I think I need to slow down on my updates because I rush them out so I'm going to start taking my time :P**

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

Three months go by and Katniss' morning sickness is worse but Gale is there every step of the way. He makes her relax and sit down. He massages her back and feet when she's in pain. He works harder in the mines to support his family.

_After the baby is settled in her crib katniss and Gale get into bed and fall into a deep slumber. They are awoken by a loud bang and a baby begins to wail. Katniss and Gale hop out of bed and run into their daughters room. _

_The room is dark, a wall has been smashed to the ground and the curtains are flung back by the wind. They rush over to the crib to see their daughter is gone..._

Katniss bolts up sweating and notices it was just a dream. Just a dream. She pants hard trying to change her breath. When she catches her breath her body is trembling. She looks over to Gale side of the bed and notices he's missing and realises he must of gone to work.

Katniss wants to talk to someone about these dreams she's been having over the last few months so she heads to see Hazelle.

* * *

Katniss walks to Hazelle house who spots her outside the kitchen window. Hazelle meets Katniss at the door and ushers her in.

"Hello Dear, c'mon in"Hazelle says.

Katniss and Hazelle walks in to the kitchen, Katniss takes a seat at the kitchen table while Hazelle puts on the kettle.

"Cup of herbal tea Katniss?"Hazelle asks.

"Please"Katniss replies.

Hazelle makes the tea in silence and takes a sit across from Katniss at the table.

Katniss wraps her hands around her cup and stares down into the cup. Hazelle watches Katniss and a concerned expression covers her face.

"Are you okay Katniss? Is something wrong hon?"Hazelle says. Katniss looks up and tears flood her eyes watching the concerned expression on her face.

"Ah hunny"Hazelle says and takes her hand.

"I-I'm fine. I'm j-just b-being silly"Katniss says.

"Course not dear"Hazelle says.

"I-It's just I'm a bit shook up. I've just haven't been sleeping well, having nightmares about losing the baby and losing Gale and the rest of my family. There just so vivid, ya know?"Katniss says.

"Katniss dear, your not going to lose the baby, your not going to lose Gale not even if you tried and your not going to lose any of your family. Your five months pregnant your hormones are all over the place, it was the same with me, especially with Gale being my first. Every woman has these sort of fears when they're pregnant and live where we live. Everything is going to be okay"Hazelle says.

"You mean that?"Katniss whispers.

"Yes. I know it will. It's going to be okay. I'm always here when you need someone to talk to. Your my daughter in-law Katniss and carrying my grandchild. I'll do anything I can to help you okay?"Hazelle says. Katniss nods and smiles.

"You've got quiet a bump there. Have you felt the baby moving yet?"Hazelle asks.

"No. Not yet"Katniss says.

"Well it wouldn't be to long now"Hazelle says with a smile.

Hazelle and Katniss sit at the kitchen table till noon talking about the baby and about the pregnancy. Katniss worries are put to bay and feels herself calm down so she decides to head to the woods while she has time but nothing to do.

* * *

Katniss catches two squirrels and a rabbit and decides to head home as she feels being pregnant and doing the things she used to do even harder making her exhausted.

When she walks through the door taking off her coat she sees Gale's coat on the coat rack, so he must be home.

She knows he's going to be mad because last week they had a fight last week over Katniss going out to the woods.

Katniss heads to the kitchen and takes out the squirrels and rabbit from her bag.

"Katniss"Gale says. Katniss turns around and sees Gale leaning against the door frame with arms crossed around his chest.

"We talked about this Katniss. Your not soppose to go into the woods alone or at all while your pregnant"Gale says crossly.

"Gale for gods sake, nothing is going to happen. I can't just stay here all day and do nothing. I need to move around"Katniss says.

"You don't need to go into the woods to do that. You can walk around the district"Gale says.

"Why are you getting so mad! I'm back now aren't I? I'm back in one piece"Katniss yells.

"Because, your five months pregnant with our child! What do you expect? Are you okay with the fact if you go out into the woods your risking your life and the life of our unborn baby Katniss!"Gale says.

"You think I want to risk the life of our baby"Katniss whispers.

"Obviously you are, if your heading to the woods!-"Gale says.

Katniss feels something is wrong. Her breathing is rapidly increasing as Gale yells at her. Her legs feel wobbly and the kitchen looks like its spinning. Gale voice sounds mute even though she can see his mouth moving.

She feels herself swaying and the last thing she hears is Gale shouting her name as she blacks out...

* * *

**Well there you go, chapter 23. Now if I get three reviews I'll write chapter 24 today.**

**Niamh. :)**


	24. Whipped

**I need your help to decide of the name of Gale's and Katniss' baby so check out my poll for the given names. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

When Katniss wakes up she realizes shes lying in her old bed at her mothers house. All is quite in the bedroom just the sound of the clock beside the bed ticking.

She's warm under the covers of her bed and she moves her head towards the window and sees the sun rising.

She climbs out of bed and makes her way to the kitchen. Ms Everdeen is preparing breakfast and turns around when she hears someone coming towards her.

"Hello dear. How are you feeling?" she asks.

"What happened? Wheres Gale?"Katniss says.

"You blacked out due to stress. With Hazelle, he's very upset with himself. Blames himself for what happened"Ms Everdeen says.

"The baby is okay? Isn't she?"Katniss says worriedly.

"Yes. Yes. You just need to take it easy okay?"Ms Everdeen says.

Katniss nods.

"C'mon sit down and I'll fed you two"Ms Everdeen says.

* * *

Hazelle and Gale sit at the kitchen table. Gale sits with his face in his hands while Hazelle rubs his back soothingly.

"This is my fault. What's wrong with me? I was yelling at her and I didn't even take into account that she was five months pregnant and I was stressing her out and the baby"Gale says.

"Dear, you just overreacted. You just wanted to protect them"Hazelle says.

"I was stressing her out so much she collapsed! I was lucky I was close enough to her she didn't fall. If she landed on her stomach- well I could never of forgiven myself- if something was to happen to the baby or Katniss But I could of killed the baby"he says as his eyes fill with tears.

"Hon, sshh. It's okay. Well nothing happened to the baby or Katniss"Hazelle says.

"I need to go. I'm going to go to the woods. I'll see you later"He says before storming out of the house.

* * *

Later at lunch time, Katniss is lying down across the bed when she hears a knock on the door and her mothers voice mixed in with someone else's.

She hears her mother rushing into the kitchen and setting up her medical items. Katniss realizes that something is wrong.

She hears the door open and the sound of many feet rushing into the kitchen. A mans cry.

She gets off the bed and heads down to the kitchen to see whats going on.

At the bottom of the stairs she hears voices.

"What happened?"Ms Everdeen says.

"Whipped, he was walking through the seam when Cray caught him with it"a man says.

"Nobody has been whipped for years"

"Its happening all over again, isn't it?"

"Well- lets hope not"

"How bad is it Rose?_(Ms Everdeen if you have forgot)_"a worried voice says.

Katniss knows that voice. She walks into the kitchen and four men stand in her way. She moves around them.

That voice belongs to Hazelle who sits on a stool beside the table the man is lying on.

Ms Everdeen looks up from the man's back and sees Katniss and freezes.

Hazelle catches Ms Everdeen's reaction and turns to katniss with tears running down her face.

Katniss sees who the young man is lying on the table.

Gale.

* * *

**Short. Check out my poll guys.**


	25. Butterflies In My Belly

**Hello, keep on voting on my poll for the baby name. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 25**_

Katniss stare down at Gale on the kitchen table, her eyes wide with fear and terror. Her breathing increases and her hands are curled into fists by her side. The room is quiet except for Gale's breathing and moaning as her mother treats his back.

Hazelle walks towards Katniss and envelopes her in a hug but Katniss keeps her arms by her side and her eyes are on Gale. She whispers soothing words into her words. She tells her its going to be okay and that she need to calm down.

She releases her and thanks the men in the room for bringing Gale here while Katniss walk towards Gale and lightly touchs his hand. He's unconscious now, She doesn't know what to say so she silently sits down on the stool beside the table and holds Gale's hand in hers, their fingers intertwined tightly. She bring his hand to my lips and kiss the back of his hand. She then presses the back of his hand to her face and she bursts into tears.

Prim walks into the kitchen and examines the situation. She walks over to stand behind Katniss and rubs her back.

"Prim will you go outside and gather snow with that bucket but makes sure to wash out the bucket so its clean as possible"Ms Everdeen says.

"Okay"Prim says and walks out the back door.

Gale begins to stir as Ms Everdeen lays strips of cloth onto his back. He moans and Katniss leans over and strokes his hair. Gale blinks and his eyes focuses on Katniss.

"Katniss"He croaks.

"Hey"Katniss says.

"Are you okay? I'm so s-sorry for yelling at you. I'm so sorry"Gale says.

"Gale stop! Your being silly-yy"She chokes out and tears run down her face.

"Hey. Baby, don't cry"Gale says and attempts to sit up and comfort her.

"No. No. Stop just lie down. I'm okay, just my pregnancy hormones are all over the place"Katniss says.

Gale lies back down and stares at Katniss trying to hid his pain from her because he doesn't want her to see his pain.

He stretches his arm and puts his hand on her bump concentrating on Katniss and the baby while Ms Everdeen and Prim put layers of snow on his back.

Madge stops by and brings Gale morphine that her mother gave her. Katniss never felt as relieved watching the pain ease of Gale's face. Katniss watches how Gale's eyes flutter shut and he drifts to sleep.

* * *

The next three days Gale lies on Katniss' mother's kitchen table attended by Prim and Ms Everdeen. With Katniss by his side.

One night when Ms Everdeen says that Gale can sleep in the bed as long as doesn't lie on his back.

Gale curls around Katniss' back and holds her tightly to his chest.

"Here"he says and lifts her head and puts his arm under her neck and puts his hand on her bump.

Katniss feels warm and safe in Gales arms and snuggles up against him.

She feels a flutter in her stomach like little butterflies.

Gale must of felt it to because he says,

"Was that-"he says but is interrupted by tiny a hand pressing against the place Gale has his hand.

"Wow"he says.

"Wow it is"she says.

They stay silent waiting to feel the baby moving.

Gale moves down and lifts up Katniss' top to her waist. He puts his hands tenderly against her sides of her bump.

He leans down and starts talking to their baby and keeps talking when he feels the baby press against his hands. A foot. A hand.

"I can't wait to meet you"Gale says and Katniss smiles.

They stay up for most of the night, talking and touching the tiny baby in Katniss' stomach.


	26. Baby Names

**Two views away from a hundred woop:) keep reviewing so I get to a hundred pleaaassee :D**

**Don't forgot to do the poll it will be closed soon enough.**

**firework7 - no katniss isn't a victor. I changed my mind about that.**

* * *

_**Chapter 26**_

Two months go by and katniss is in her third trimester with two months until the baby is due. Her sickness is fierce and her hormones are all over the place some days she cries over silly things which she laughs about with Gale or her mother or Prim or Hazelle. Her bump has gotten bigger and she can't fit into anything so Hazelle drops over more of her maturity clothes that is stored in the loft. The baby moves around more and Gale stays up talking to the baby telling her about his day and everything they're going to do together. Katniss smiles and laughs listening to him talk to their unborn baby.

On Sunday morning Gale and katniss lie awake in their bed cuddling up together. Gale's chest to Katniss' back while Gale has his hand over her bump.

"I can't wait till I get this baby out of me, I'm so uncomfortable"Katniss complains.

"Only two months left, it will fly by"Gale says.

"Easy for you to say"Katniss replies.

"Hey now"Gale says.

Gale lifts up Katniss' hair onto the pillow giving access to the back of her neck. He kisses down the back of her neck and moves his lips to the side of her neck he can reach.

"Hmmm.."Katniss tries to talk but her thoughts wipe from her mind.

They stay in bed till lunch time.

* * *

They walk to the hob and Gale takes Katniss' hand in his and they make their way to Greasy Sae stall.

"Hello Gale. Katniss"Sae says with a toothy smile.

"Look at you Katniss, that bump getting bigger. How long have you left now?"Sae says.

"I know I'm bloody huge. About two months"Katniss says.

"Do you mind?"Sae says reaching a hand towards Katniss' bump.

"Course not, go ahead. The baby kicking like mad you'll probably feel her"Katniss says.

"Aw. Wow. Strong baby you two have, thought of any names?"Sae says with a smile.

Katniss and Gale both turn and look at each other.

"No not yet. We have that to do yet"Gale says sheepishly.

"Yea, its hard to decide. Well have a name at least before the first year"Sae says with a laugh.

"Can we get two bowls of soup please Sae"Gale asks.

"Sure thing"She says.

Gale moves over a spare stool for Katniss to sit down on and stands beside her and hands her a bowl of soup Sae passes him.

Darius catches Gale, Katniss and Sae at the stall laughing and he makes his way towards them.

"Well hello there."he says. "Your looking good Katniss. You've got the pregnancy glow makes you look radiant"Darius purrs.

Darius comment earns a cold glare from Gale but Katniss just rolls his eyes.

Darius leans against the stall and looks at Katniss.

"Do you think the baby will have my red hair or your black hair?"Darius says.

"Shut your trap, wilya?"Gale says his face turning red.

"Aw. Now. Now. Gale you know I was only messing with her"Darius replies.

"Well don't mess with her. She's pregnant for christ sake. Why would you want to start working her up"Gale says.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Calm yourself down"Darius says.

"Gentlemen. Gentlemen. Stop getting your panties in a twist"Sae cackles.

"Yea, Jesus. What are ye like. I'm the hormonal pregnant woman here. Not you two"Katniss says and everyone calms down and continues to eat and have a friendly conversation.

* * *

It's ten o'clock in the night when Gale and Katniss head home.

Gale wraps a arm around Katniss' shoulders and Katniss wraps her arm around his waist and squeezes.

"You need to keep your temper together. He didn't mean any harm okay?"Katniss says calmly.

"I know. I know..I was just.."Gale says.

"Being protective? Jealous?"Katniss suggests.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have reacted like that"Gale says.

"It's okay. Least it was only Darius"Katniss says.

"Yea"Gale says.

"Jesus my feet and back are killing. You know what being pregnant now, well its not fun. Pain in my arse."Katniss laughs.

"Only two months left and we'll have our baby. We'll be a little family"Gale says while holding the front door open for Katniss.

They head towards their bedroom and strip down and get in under the covers.

"Have you thought of any baby names yet?"Gale asks.

"Hmm..well for a boy I have a few in mind"Katniss says.

"Lets hear them"Gale says interested.

"Nathan? Jared? Robbie? I like Jared."Katniss says.

"Yea, I like Jared. Hmm..Jared Hawthorne. Suits"Gale says.

"So if we have a boy Jared it is?"Katniss asks.

"Yes. Any suggestions for a girl?"Gale asks.

"Well I've been thinking a lot for girls. Can't decide on just one though. Ally? Annabelle? Rosie? Esther? Ally? Jasmine? Alexa, Lexi for short?"Katniss says.

"Well I can see why you can't choose. Hmm..Ally Hawthorne? Rosie Hawthorne? Alexa Hawthorne, Lexi for a nickname for short yea? Lexi Hawthorne? Hmm.. I love Alexa, what do you think?"Gale says.

"Yea. Alexa it is then. Alexa Hawthorne"Katniss says.

"Does it have meaning?"Gale wonders.

"Something like defender of man"Katniss laughs.

"Well if the baby is a girl. She's not going near a man till shes forty"Gale says.

" . Is that so?"Katniss giggles as Gale rains kisses down her neck.

* * *

**Okay lads, next chapter I'm thinking its going to be the birth of the baby. This fanfic will be complete at chapter 30 okay?**

**But don't worry I've got some good ideas for another Gale and Katniss fanfic. Going to be a good one I hope.**

**About Gale and Katniss figuring out their feelings for each other taking a bit longer then this fanfic. I'll be adding a boyfriend for Katniss la de da. **

**Lets finish this one first though. ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	27. Oncoming Baby

_**Chapter 27**_

Katniss walks on the icy pathway towards her childhood home to see her mother and sister,Prim. She feels the life inside and wants to protect the baby. But God does she want the baby out. At thirty-four weeks pregnant she thinks shes huge and feels her self-confidence draining out of her. Gale says everyday when she complains that she is beautiful in everywhere but she shout at him and tells him to stop lying to her. Her mother simply replies "Pregnancy is a natural and beautiful thing, there is nothing to be ashamed of"She takes her mood swings out on Gale mostly but he still sticks by her and never takes it to heart.

She opens the front door and wipes her shoes on the door mat.

"Hello! It's me"Katniss shouts.

"Katniss dear, in the kitchen"Mrs Everdeen replies.

Katniss walks into the kitchen to see Mrs Everdeen and Prim preparing their dinner. Prim turns around and smiles at her.

She rubs Katniss' baby bump.

"The baby will be here soon, Katniss"Mrs Everdeen says watching the frown appear on her face.

"Yea. Hopefully soon. Ugh. I'm just so uncomfortable"Katniss says pressing the palm of her hand against her back.

"Here take a seat and I'll make you some herbal tea, okay?"Mrs Everdeen says.

"Okay"Katniss replies.

While the dinner is cooking, the three of them sit down around the kitchen table talking about events happening around the Seam. New homes being built, a new school because of the overcrowding in the old school. Prim excuses herself and goes up to her room. Katniss notices now Prim blushed and put her head down when she said she was going to a friends for the evening. Katniss turned to mother and looking at her. Mrs Everdeen smirked down into her tea and ran her finger around the edges.

"Whats up with her?"Katniss asks.

"What do you mean?"Mrs Everdeen replied innocently.

"Ah come off it. You know what excatly what I mean. Why is Prim blushing and rushing off to get ready going out to a friend's house?"Katniss says.

"Just some boy"Mrs Everdeen says and takes a sip of her tea while looking out the window. "Nice weather isn't it?"She says.

"I don't care about the bloody weather. What did you say about my sister and some boy?"Katniss replies.

"Bobby Wright, I met him the last night. Nice boy. A little shy though"Mrs Everdeen says.

"As in Linda Wright little brother?"Katniss asks.

"Yea that's the one, be nice. Its only innocent"Mrs Everdeen says.

"He is lovely, I've talking to him a few times briefly"Katniss smiles.

Prim makes her way down the stairs and tries to sneak out the door before her sister and mother stop her.

"I'm off"Prim shouts.

"Hold up! Will you come her a minute Prim"Katniss says.

Prim walks into the kitchen and feels her mother and sister apprasing her. They look her up and down. Taking in the sight of her in a nice pink dress and beige cardigan. Her hair in two plaints.

"Well look at you little duck. You look beautiful. Where are you off to?"Katniss asks innocently.

"Em.. Jenny's"Prim says blushing.

There is a knock on the door and Prim whips her head up towards the front door and looks back at her sister and mother. Both are smirking trying to contain laughter.

"You going to get that?Or should I?"Katniss asks getting up off the chair.

"No. No. No. Don't get up. Your pregnant don't waste your energy"Prim rushes out. Katniss laughs.

"Better go see if that's Bobby. Don't wanna keep him waiting"Katniss says. Prim turns red and looks at her mother who is hiding her face with the mug of tea.

Prim hurries off the door and Katniss follows her.

Bobby Wright, Fourteen years old, has the common seam look. Olive skin, grey eyes and black hair. He smiles at her and makes Prim blush.

"Hi Prim"Bobby says.

"Hi!"Prim replies.

"Well hello there Bobby."Katniss says.

"Hi Katniss"Bobby says swallowing.

"Ah don't worry, I'm not her to intergate you"Katniss laughs.

"Well look after my sister. Whatever you do, don't do what I wouldn't do. Look at me"Katniss says and points to her baby bump.

Prim and Bobby both blush and Katniss laughs at their reaction and pushes Prim out the door.

"Well off you two go. Have a nice time. I mean it though. Seriously don't get her knocked up. It's a fucking bitch"Katniss says and shuts the door.

Katniss walks into the kitchen and herself and Mrs Everdeen crack up laughing.

* * *

Two days later, Katniss and Gale are at home getting ready to go to bed when Katniss is washing her teeth and she stops when she feels something isn't right. She feels water dripping down her thighs and a gush of water seeps onto the ground. She gasps.

"GALE! GALE" Katniss shouts. Gale runs into the bathroom and looks down at the puddle on the ground. He looks up at Katniss and sees his own panic reflected in her eyes.

"I-I think my waters just broke, you need to run and get my mom"Katniss says.

"O-Okay. Will you be okay on your own?"Gale says.

"Yea. Go. Go hurry"Katniss says and Gale runs to the Everdeen's.

Katniss feels her first contraction coming and braces herself against the bathroom counter.

She breathes out when the contraction passes.

She hears the sound of feet making its way up the stairs and sees Gale and her mother at the door way.

"Gale get her onto her back on the bed"Ms Everdeen says.

"Its not the first time you've done that. Is it Gale?"Katniss huffs.

"Katniss! Your mother is right over there"Gale says.

"Hush. She probably didn't even hear me anyway"Katniss says.

"I heard you"Ms Everdeen says. Katniss turns and sees her mother setting up but she isn't looking at them.

Gale puts a pillow under her head and brushes her hair out of her face. Katniss pulls over underwear so her mother can examine how far on she is.

"How many contractions have you had?"Ms Everdeen asks.

"About three now"Katniss replies.

Katniss braces herself for the round of contractions and squeezes Gale's hand.

"Long way to go yet"Ms Everdeen says.

"Thanks for that. Fuck."Katniss says breaking through the fourth contraction.

"Sorry"Ms Everdeen says.

* * *

Five hours later, Katniss is covered in sweat, Gale's hand is bruised and Ms Everdeen is downstairs with Prim and the Hawthorne's waiting for the new addition to the family to arrive.

"I fucking hate you for doing this to me!I hope you know that"Katniss glares at Gale.

"I know. I know"Gale sighs.

"You better be taking that seriously"Katniss says.

"Okay."Gale says.

"Well how are we doing?"Ms Everdeen says walking into the room.

"How do you think we're doing"Katniss glares at her mother. Ms Everdeen rolls her eyes.

Ms Everdeen examines Katniss.

"Time to push sweetheart."Ms Everdeen says.

Katniss grips Gale's hand tighter and begins to push.

"You can do this baby. Go on push"Gale whispers into her ear.

"Push again"Ms Everdeen says.

"Go on. Go on. Push"Ms Everdeen says.

Several more pushes Ms Everdeen says the baby is crowning.

"One big push now sweetheart. Then its all over"Ms Everdeen says. Katniss screams her last push.

Katniss leans her head back against the pillow and closes her eyes.

"Good job beautiful, I'm so proud of you"Gale says and kisses her forehead.

Katniss' eyes snap open by a piercing loud baby cry. She sees her mother wrap her baby in a pink blanket and brings the baby over to her mother.

"A baby girl"Ms Everdeen says. "Well done sweetheart"Ms Everdeen says with tears in her eyes.

Katniss cradles her baby in her arms and Gale leans down and softly touches the baby's cheek.

"Baby Alexa. Alexa Hawthorne"Gale says. Katniss turns her head and sees through her tears that Gale also has tears in his eyes.

Katniss leans over and presses her lips against his.

* * *

**Now that was a long chapter :)**

**Have to say I'm pretty proud of this one :)**

**Hope you like :)**

**x**x


	28. Everyone Meet Alexa

**After this chapter there is only two more chapters lads :(**

**But don't worry I have some really good ideas for a new Katniss and Gale fanfics that being going on and on in my mind that I'm raging to write :P**

**I have them in a document the ideas as an outline so soon when this is done I'll get straight into it and I need to finish my other three fanfics I haven't got round to finishing :P**

**By the way if any one is looking for some good romance novels, the author Paige Toon writes some lovely love stories:**

**Chasing Daisy**

**One Perfect Summer**

**The Longest Holiday**

**Lucy In The Sky**

**Check them out..**

* * *

_**Chapter 28**_

Mrs Everdeen goes down the stairs to announce to the rest off the family that the baby has finally been born. Katniss passes the baby into Gale's arm and watches how he softly cradles and rocks the baby to sleep. She smiles when she sees Prim peak into the bedroom.

"Come on in Prim and meet your niece"Katniss whispers. Gale lifts his head towards Prim at the door and smiles and nods to come in. Prim shyly crosses the floor and stands beside the bed where Gale sits beside Katniss. She looks down at the baby and smiles.

"She's so cute"Prim says.

"Do you want to hold her?"Gale asks.

"Em.. I don't know. I'm scared I'll wake her up"Prim says.

"It's okay. Shes sound asleep"Gale replies.

"Okay"Prim says with a smile. Gale carefully puts Alexa into Prim's cradle.

Alexa eyes open and is fixated with Prim. She reaches up with a tiny hand and grabs a chunk of blonde hair. She doesn't cry just stares up at her auntie. Prim smiles down at Alexa. Hazelle knocks softly at the door and peaks her head in the doorway.

"Can we come in?"Hazelle asks.

"Of course"Katniss replies.

Hazelle, Mrs Everdeen, Rory, Vick and Posy come into the room and sit around the bed. Prim passes Alexa to Hazelle and she smiles down at Alexa who is blinking rapidly which makes everyone laugh softly.

"Wow. Shes so beautiful. She's got your nose Katniss and your chubby cheeks Gale"Hazelle says making everyone laugh except Gale.

"Ha. Ha. Aren't you funny"Gale says with a roll of his eyes.

"I am, aren't I?"Hazelle says.

Alexa begins to cry loudly and Hazelle rocks her gently.

"Guess she didn't like your jokes either"Gale says. Hazelle sends her son a dirty look.

"I guess shes wants her mommy"Hazelle says and hands Alexa to Katniss.

"Come on everyone time to head home. Alexa needs to be fed. We'll come by tomorrow and see her. Okay?" Hazelle says to the kids and they leave saying goodbye.

"We'll see you tomorrow too. Need some help with anything, just come by okay?"Ms Everdeen says.

"Okay"Katniss and Gale says. Prim and Ms Everdeen leave.

"Well lets you fed Lexi"Katniss says.

* * *

Two weeks later, Katniss and Gale are getting used to looking after a baby. Presents for the baby are sent to the house. Little pink outfits, teddy bears and even a pushchair from Madge.

"Shall we go to the hob today? Bring Alexa with us?"Gale suggests.

"Are you sure its safe enough for a newborn?"Katniss says worriedly while giving Alexa her bath.

"Course Katniss, we'll wrap her up in blankets and put her in the pushchair"Gale says. Alexa cries while gently ours water over her belly.

"I know you don't like it. We'll be done in a minute sweetie"Katniss soothes her daughter.

"Okay I'll just put her clothes on. Would you mind getting a bottle out of the fridge and put it into the baby bag"Katniss asks.

"Okay"Gale says and heads downstairs.

"Now missy lets get you out of this water, eh?"Katniss smiles down at her daughter. She wraps her nice and tight in a pink towel and brings into her and Gales bedroom.

She sits down on the bed with Alexa in her arms and gently dries her soft hair. She puts on a fresh diaper, picks out a lovely outfit.

"Well look at you, aren't you a cutey"Katniss says and laughs when Alexa grabs hold of her plaint.

She grabs a spare outfit and diaper and brings it down with her and Alexa to put in her baby bag. She sees Gale fixing the pushchair.

"There got it"Gale says and the push chair is finally ready for use. Gale flashes Katniss a smug smile and she rolls her eyes.

"Took you long enough"Katniss smirks and hands Gale the baby. While Gale puts Alexa in the pushchair Katniss sorts out the baby bag.

"Right we're ready to go, aren't we Alexa?"Gale says gently smiling at their daughter.

"I think we're ready. I bet I'll forget something though"Katniss frowns.

"Nah. We have everything"Gale says.

"Right then, let's go"Katniss says.

* * *

Katniss pushes Alexa in the pushchair through the Seam to the hob. Gale stops and lifts the front of the pushchair over the steps at the entrance. As Katniss and Gale pass through the hob everyone stops to congratulate the couple and see baby Alexa. As they make their way towards Greasy Sae's stall she flashes them a toothy smile. Darius notices this exchange and turns his head towards them and raises his eyebrows and a slow smile crosses his face as they make their way towards the stall. Sae claps her hands together.

"Awh, I did hear you had the baby. Took you long enough to bring her round"Sae teases.

"We've been very busy. Looking after a baby is hard work"Gale says.

"It is. Can I see? What did you name her?"Sae asks.

"Of course. Alexa. Lexi for short"Gale says pushing the pushchair around the stall towards her. Gale lifts Alexa out of the pushchair and puts her in Sae's arms.

"Ah. Wow. Look at you little one, aren't you a pretty baby"Sae says rocking Alexa gently.

Darius takes a peak at the baby in Saes arms and smiles. He leans against the stall beside Katniss and stage whispers loudly,

"Did you tell Gale yet? That he's not the father"Darius says. Gale throws him a dirty look causing Darius to sneer loudly.

"The baby has my good looks though. Too bad she doesn't have my beautiful red hair though. She would be going places if she did. Have the pick of any man she wanted. She'll probably have my strength, good humour and smartness. Don't you think?"Darius jokes. Everyone laughs loudly even Gale this time. Darius hands Sae her bowl.

"You two are going to make good parents"Darius says before going over to his group of friends.

"He's right. You are going to make a heck of a pair. Imagine when shes older, she'll be coming in here with a hawl to sell me"Sae cackles.

Sae serves Gale and Katniss soup bantering over old times. Katniss gives Alexa her bottle and when she falls asleep Gale suggests to Katniss to bring her home.

"Alright you too. See you soon"Sae says.

* * *

Katniss and Gale put Alexa into her crib in her room carefully so they don't wake her. Katniss leans over the crib and kisses her forehead. They close the door shut and go back down the stairs into the living room. They turn on the television and Gale puts his arm around the top of the sofa and Katniss snuggles closer to his side.

"We've came all way. Haven't we Gale?"Katniss says with a laugh.

"Yea we have. Lets make lots of babies"Gale says.

"Deal"Katniss says.

Gale leans down and kisses Katniss and pushes her back down on the sofa.


	29. Mommy and Daddy Time

**I have an exam tomorrow but I'm on this writing a new chapter, Jesus :L**

**Second last chapter :( Don't worry though I might come back and write up another few chapters okay?**

**There is going to be more sex in this chapter so I warn you. People have been pm'in me to write some sexy scenes ) so here is some ideas they wanted and some I made up.**

**BASICALLY A LOT OF SEX.**

* * *

_**Chapter 29 -**_** Five years later**

Over the last five years since Alexa came into the picture Katniss and Gale have never been as happy as now. The joy the little girl has brought to their lives cannot be explained. Alexa has long beautiful black wavy hair down to her rib cage with a short fringe on her forehead that easily annoys her. She is like Katniss and Gale in so many ways. She rolls her eyes like her Daddy but is very independent like her mommy.

It turns six am in the morning and both Katniss and Gale stir and turn to each other.

"House to ourselves"Gale says with a knowing look.

"Hmm.. nearly forgot"Katniss says.

Gale hovers over Katniss and leans down for a kiss which Katniss returns fiercely. Gale deepens the kiss and presses his tongue against Katniss' lips asking for enter. Katniss moans against his lips and opens his mouth and Gale thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Gale leaves her mouth and starts to rain kisses down her neck to her collarbone and bites gently. Katniss moans and puts her hands on the top of Gale's shoulders and scraps her nails down to the small of his back. Gale grunts and lifts his head to meet her eyes. Katniss sees his darker eyes filled with lust and desire.

"Like that?"Katniss says smugly. Before Gale can respond Katniss flips them over so Gale is on his back with Katniss straddling him. Katniss starts to suck gently on his neck making her way down his chest, she glances up and sees Gale's eyes focused on her every movement. When she reaches Gale's happy trial, Gale starts to moan softly and Katniss can't help but think smugly how loud shes going to make him moan in a few minutes. Slowly she pulls Gale's boxers off and Gale gasps. Katniss smiles and straddles his thighs.

She looks up at Gale and keeps her eyes on him when she reaches down and wraps her hand around Gale's cock and starts to stroke him. Gale pushes his pelvis up into her hand and moans. Katniss starts to speed up and lets out a moan while watching the pleasure on Gale's face.

"Fuck..Katniss"Gale says. Katniss slows down and Gale flashes her annoyed look.

"What? Katniss please"Gale says. Katniss gives in and lowers her mouth around Gale's cock and sucks. Gale weaves his hand in her hair and watches her while moaning. Katniss brings his cock in and out of her mouth slowly.

"Ah...God. Faster Katniss"Gale gasps out. Katniss speeds up and feels Gale's legs tense underneath her. He shouts out loudly and comes in her mouth. Katniss keeps sucking and swallows.

When Gale is catching is breathe Katniss leans up and pecks his lips while straddling him.

"Bet ya liked that?"Katniss says smugly.

Gale opens his eyes and smirks. He sits up with Katniss on his lap.

"You know it"Gale says. Gale leans over and is about to kiss her when the doorbell rings. Katniss climbs off Gale's lap and heads for the window.

"Where do you think your going?"Gale teases while licking his lips watching Katniss in his t-shirt.

"You should just wear my t-shirts anymore you know"Gale says and Katniss turns around and smirks.

"Who is it?"Gale asks.

"Sean"She replies.

"Get back here. He'll go in a minute"Gale says. Katniss stand there and Gale gets off the bed and walks towards her naked and she turns around. She looks down at his naked form and smirks noticing his arousal.

"Really?"Katniss says.

"Yea really"Gale replies. He backs Katniss against the bed and pushes her down on the bed. He looks her over. Her hair fanned out on the bed just his t-shirt riding up on her and watches how she pushes her knees together. He leans down and passionately kisses her.

Gale breaks off from the kiss breathing hard and stands up looking her over hungrily. He grabs her knees and spreads her legs far apart and Katniss throws her head back and moans.

He kneels down on the floor and puts her legs over his shoulders. He thrusts a finger into her pussy and fingers her rapidly and then stops. He sucks up her left leg until he reaches the top and pauses.

"Watch"Gale says and Katniss sits up.

Gale puts his head in between her legs and licks her out and keeps going when he hears her scream and moan.

He feels her fall back onto the bed and knows shes nearly there. He thrusts his tongue into her.

Katniss screams when she comes and Gale licks up all the juices around her folds.

When Katniss finally catches her breathe she sees him watching her and looks down at his hard on.

"You don't play fair"Katniss says.

"Never said I did"Gale says and Katniss pulls him down on top of her.

"Round three?"Gale asks. Katniss simply replies by kissing him and Gale slowly moves his hands up her body with her t-shirt and breaks off to pull her top off and throws it across the room.

Katniss spreads her legs and Gale settles between her legs. Gale grabs her thighs and wraps her legs around him.

Gale kisses down her neck and presses his cock into her. Gale grunts and hears Katniss pant. He feels her walls tighten and he presses in deeper. Katniss' legs fall off Gale's waist.

Gale grabs the headboard of the bed and pulls his cock out slowly and slams back into her.

"Yesss"Katniss cries. Gale grunts and speeds up and the headboard slams against the wall loudly.

"Harder Gale! HARDER"Katniss screeches and Gale obliges.

Katniss' legs ride up further on Gale's back and he throws her left leg over his shoulder and pounds into her causing Katniss' moans to grow louder.

"Fuck. Ah yea"Gale cries.

Gale stops and kneels up and throws Katniss' other leg over his shoulder and slams harder into her.

Both of them pant and moan until they let go and scream and shout out as they come and fall back on the bed.

* * *

Gale and Katniss dress and head down the stairs at nine o'clock there's a knock on the door. Gale goes to answer it and lets Sean and Alice in.

They walk into the kitchen where Katniss is making dinner.

"Jesus, we came over a few hours ago to invite you two out for drinks and before we got to the door all we could hear was you two screaming "Harder or faster" or moaning"Sean laughs.

"Sean!" Seven months pregnant, Alice says and slaps his chest. Katniss turns away and tries not to blush. Alice stays in the kitchen helping Katniss with lunch as Sean and Gale go into the sitting room.

"No wonder Katniss is pregnant again with her third child with all that sex going on."Sean laughs. Gale can't help but smirk.

"What is my sex life got to do with you, are you not getting any?"Gale asks. Sean glares.

"No. I don't know. Tells me to leave her alone"Sean says.

"Well she is seven months pregnant after all. Katniss is only three months but every pregnancy we have even more sex"Gale says.

"Even when she's seven, eight, nine months pregnant?"Sean asks.

"Oh, even more"Gale smirks and winks at Katniss when she enters the room.

* * *

When Alice and Sean leave after lunch Gale and Katniss are in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Well we've got one more night before we get Alexa and Jared. What should we do with her time?"Gale says suggestively to Katniss' back.

"You know excatly what we're going to do"Katniss says and turns around to face Gale.

"How about...a bath?"Gale asks.

"With candles?"Katniss asks. Gale nods.

"Okay then, go fill the bath. I'll be up in a minute"Katniss says.

When Katniss opens the door of the bathroom, Gale has lit candles around the bath and on the ground. The room is lightly lit and there is rose petals floating on the bath water.

"Who knew you were such a romantic?"Katniss teases when Gale wraps his arms from behind her when he enters the room.

"I know huh?"Gale says and bites her earlobe and Katniss shivers with pleasure.

Gale lifts Katniss up by her thighs and sits her down on the bathroom counter and stands between her legs.

"I need to get you good and dirty first though"Gale whispers in her ear while softly sucking on her neck.

He pushes her dress up to her waist and Katniss lifts her ass so he can pull down her panties.

Gale spreads her legs and pushes two fingers into her pussy.

"Hm..."Katniss moans.

"Your so wet"Gale whimpers. Gale then starts to pump his fingers in and out of her.

Katniss undoes Gale's pants and slowly unzips his zipper and pushes down his pants and boxers.

Gale spreads her legs and pushes his cock inside her and then moan together.

"Ahh...Gale please. Harder"Katniss cries and he obliges.

Gale pounds in to her until both of them shudder their release.

They strip of their clothes and get into the bath.

* * *

Katniss straddles Gale in the water kissing him passionately when she feels him stirring against her.

She pulls back and grabs his cock and kneels up and falls fast and hard on to his cock.

Gale grunts and tangles his hands in her hair.

"Again"Gale demands and Katniss repeats her movements.

They go on and on until they both come and the water turns cold.

* * *

The next morning they walk hand in hand to Ms Everdeen house and when they reach the front garden they see Alexa and Jared jumping up and down at the window. Then the front door is flung open and Alexa is making her way towards Gale and lifts her off the ground and then two minutes later, Jared holds up his arms for Katniss to lift him up.

"Did you miss me Daddy?"Alexa asks Gale.

"Of course I we did we both missed you two so much"Gale replies.

"Have you been good?"Katniss asks.

"Of course we have mommy"Alexa says innocently fluttering her eyelashes.

"What about you hunny?"Katniss asks Jared while stroking his hair.

Jared nods with his head against Katniss' chest.

"Have you been doing?"Katniss asks.

"Play..roarrr"Jared replies.

"Dinosaurs?wow. Was it fun?"Katniss asks.

"So much fun mommy"Alexa says and Jared nods in agreement.

"Are we going to the trees soon?"Alexa asks.

"Tomorrow. You can teach Jared to swim, wouldn't that be fun?"Gale says.

"Yay"Alexa says.

"Shall we go home?"Gale asks. Jared and Alexa nod.

"lets go say hello and thank you to your nan for having you two first okay?"Gale says.

* * *

Later that night when Gale and Katniss are lying in bed they hear the patter of little feet making their way across the hall and hear their door open.

Katniss sits up and sees Jared with his baby blanket and his thumb in his mouth at the doorway.

Katniss pushes the covers off and Jared makes his way towards her side of the bed. Jared reaches up for Katniss to lift him up.

"Bad dream buddy?"Gale asks.

"Monsters under the bed"Jared replies.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow. Tell them to leave you alone."Gale says.

Katniss strokes Jared's hair and kisses his forehead.

"Want to sleep in here"Katniss asks and Jared nods.

Katniss settles Jared in between Gale and herself and throws the covers back over them.

Jared cuddles closer to Katniss and falls asleep easily. Gale catches Katniss' eye and mouths, I love you.


	30. Retelling The Beginning

**So I did say this is the last chapter but don't worry I might come back to this story during the summer time okay? :)**

**Anyway I'm writing a new Katniss and Gale fanfic you might like called "Maybe Some Day" I've got some good ideas for this new story and chapter one is already up so go check it out :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 30 - Six years later**_

It's a hectic morning in the Hawthorne household, Katniss and Gale are up before the kids getting lunches made and put into their lunch boxes. They get the lunches done quickly as they always work well together as a team. Now they have to worry about is getting the kids their breakfasts, getting them changed out of their night clothes and into their school clothes and then try not to lose one of the them on the way to school. Katniss and Gale let out a sigh and smile tiredly at each other. Gale leans back against the kitchen counter top with his hands behind him pressed against the edges. Katniss walks towards Gale with a sweet smile and wraps her arms around his waist and leans her head back and looks up at him.

"I think four kids is enough for us, don't you think?"Katniss asks with a laugh.

"Well, never say never"Gale teases. Katniss smacks him on the chest.

"Well unless you are going to carry them for nine months and give birth huh?"Katniss says.

"Hmm..good point"Gale says and leans down to kiss her.

"Kay, let's go wake up the kids or we're going to be late"Katniss says.

Gale goes into to wake eight year old Jared up and five years old Jayden while Katniss wakes up twelve years old Alexa and three years old Madison.

_Alexa gets more independent everyday that goes by. She wants to go out with her friends with out her parents. She does her chores around her house to prove to them she's grown up. Katniss and Gale have to let her because they trust her and she has never lied and is always helping them out acting very mature._

_Jared adores Alexa and anyone can tell he looks up to her and wants to be like her. He plays with his younger siblings and looks after Jayden at school. He loves when Alexa helps him with his homework and loves being adventurous going into the woods with his family._

_Jayden follows Daddy everywhere and wants Daddy to read him a story every night before they go to bed. He looks the most like his father. Jayden always gets Jared to play dinosaurs with him in the back garden around the trees Gale planted when Gale and Katniss moved in._

_Madison is mommy's little girl. Identical to her mommy. She watches mommy in the woods with the bow and mommy promises her she can have a go when she is older with the smaller bow. Madison is her full name but everyone calls her Maddie for short. Her hair is straight and cut to her collarbone and always has a blue ribbon in a bow shape in her hair. She walks around with a old teddy of a bunny in one arm and her thumb in her mouth._

Once the kids are down the stairs they chat excitedly about what they're going to do at school, about they're friends and about playtime. Katniss notices Alexa is being very quite and is lost deep in thought. Once everyone has had breakfast Katniss asks Gale to go get Jayden and Jared to brush their teeth and hair leaving her, Maddie and Alexa in the kitchen.

"Hop over here little bunny and i'll brush your hair and put your bow in"Katniss says to Maddie and pats her lap.

Once Maddie climbs into Katniss' lap she starts brushing her hair and listens to Maddie chat to bunny about what she is going to do today with mommy.

"You alright Alexa? Something you want to talk about sweetie?"Katniss asks.

Alexa stares across at her mother and she can't hid the blush that appears across her cheeks.

"Well theres this boy at school"Alexa starts and Katniss smirks.

"Why are you making that face for?"Alexa asks.

"What face? Continue anyway"Katniss says stroking Maddie's hair.

"Well don't know if he like me or not"Alexa says.

"Well usually there's signs. Like does he save you a seat in class, is he nice to you, does he pick up your books for you when you drop them that sort of things"Katniss says.

"Yeah! He does that and he made me a valentine's card"Alexa says with a smile.

"Well I'm guessing he does like you especially if he gave you a valentine's card. How would he not like you anyway. Your beautiful and so lovely"Katniss says.

"Stop your embarrassing me. Well I better go to school"Alexa says and gets up heading for the door.

"You forgetting something"Katniss says and turns her face to the side. Alexa kisses her on the cheek.

"Good luck Lex"Katniss says.

"Thanks Mom"Alexa says.

"Anytime"Katniss says smiling.

Katniss turns to Maddie who is watching and sucking her thumb looking up at her mother and Katniss smiles and tickles Maddie.

"Ready to go?"Gale says coming into the room with Jayden and Jared.

"Yup"Katniss replies.

Gale locks the door as Maddie reaches up for Katniss to carry her and Jayden and Jared wait beside Gale before they start walking to the school.

"What was all that about with Alexa earlier?"Gale asks.

"Boys"Katniss replies.

"What? What boys?"Gale asks and Katniss speeds up her walk when she hears Gale saying over and over again, "Katniss what boys?"

* * *

Gale and Katniss sit out on the porch on the swinging seat in the silent night after putting the kids to bed. Katniss sits on Gale's lap with her head against his chest as his hands softly and slowly brush down her arms. Gale pushes uses his foot to rock them gently back and forward. Gale listens to Katniss humming softly to the song that helps put their kids to sleep.

"Do you ever think about what it would be like if our dads were here?"Katniss asks.

"Yeah, I do. He loved to have met you and his grandchildren"Gale says.

"Same. My dad would of loved that. I think he would be shocked about me having four kids. To be honest I think he would be shocked I got married too"Katniss states and laughs.

"Though I think he wouldn't of gave you a hard time. He would of really liked you"Katniss continues and tears begin to flow.

"Hey"Gale says softly and brings her tighter against his chest.

"Its okay. Its okay. He's probably watching over you or something"Gale says.

"I'm sorry. I'm being silly"Katniss says embarrassed.

"No your not. He would be so happy for you Katniss. So happy that your happy. He would be so proud of how you've turned out, wouldn't he?"Gale says.

"We have each other. We have four beautiful kids. He would want you to live your life to the fullest"Gale continues.

"I love you"Katniss says.

"I love you too"Gale replies and leans down and gives her a long lingering kiss.

* * *

Later that night when Katniss and Gale are cuddling in bed a loud bang of thunder makes Katniss jump and Gale tightens his hold on her against his chest. They hear the kids cry out at once and rush towards their room and the door is flung open.

Gale and Katniss sit up and Katniss flings back the covers and Maddie gets into bed and snuggles into Katniss' chest followed my Alexas an the boys get into the bottom of the bed.

"It's okay, just a bit of thunder"Katniss says and strokes Alexa's and Maddie's hair.

"How about a story?"Katniss says.

"Okay" the kids whisper.

"The story is about a young boy and a young girl who meet in the woods one day and fall in love and have four beautiful kids.."Katniss says.

"Let me guess one of the kids is named Alexa"Alexa teases. Katniss and Gale chuckle.

"Shh. So lets start at the beginning.."Katniss begins and they cuddle in the bed together retelling the story of the beginning...


End file.
